Enemy
by littleponta
Summary: A smut fanfic. Lemon. Sesshomaru attack Rin's village. He lie to Rin that if she want to save her village, she will have to be his bride. Since Rin is the Princess, she agreed. But worse come to worse, Rin hadn't know anything until she reached his castle. He enjoy torturing her. Will she change his life. Will she escape from him. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaim-**

 ***Re-UPDATED!* 2017/08/07**

 ****OMG! I can't believe this! I mean seriously! I didn't know I did so bad on this Fic! LOL I reread and i was laughing, seriously. So I decided to make some update on this chapter and probably on the next chapter too :D**

* * *

 _This is a **smut fanfic**. i think you can say, **lemon** too, but since idk how to really write lemon, I'll just put some smut on…it also **contain strong words** and **rape** o.O_

 _As always, I'll have misspelling and grammars. But try to understand the word as long as it's close to what you think…_

 _I know it's confusing at the beginning, but keep reading you will understand soon ^^_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru X Rin**

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

 ****this chapter had been re-updated^^**

* * *

 **Enemy**

Chapter 1

"It's no good, Milord! Youkais are attacking from all the sides! At this rate, the castle will fall!"

"Damn those youkais! What do they want with me?! Suddenly attacking for no reason!"

"My lord! A message from the youkai!" a guard rushes through the room and kneels.

"What is it this time!" the lord demands.

"They, they said they will stop attacking if Milord would to give Hime-sama in return as a bride!"

"They what?! Who do they think they are, asking for my precious Rin!" the lord hisses in anger.

"B-but my lord!"

"Silent!"

"Dear, calm down." a woman voice coming from behind.

"How can you expect me to be calm at a time like this!"

"Do you know why they want Rin?" the voice directed to the guard as she steps forward.

"Oh, No. They said they want Hime-sama as a bride in return for not attacking…" The guard pauses, "If not they will burn the whole village…"

"Oh my, this isn't good," Her eyes round, but unsurprised, "What should we do, dear?"

"Hmph! What else! Gather every man and attack back!"

"I'm afraid we're out of men, Milord!" the guard reply.

"What?! Out of men?! Are you saying that we have no chance?!"

The guard shivers in silent.

"Dammit!" voiced the lord, annoyed with anger.

"Dear, think about the village. We don't have a chance in this fight," She states, "They are youkai after all. If they want Rin in return then…" She halts on her sentence then continues, "I'll go and ask little Rin. Calm yourself…"

The woman then turns her attention to the guard, "Please wait here. We'll give them a reply after asking Rin."

"Of course, Milady!"

* * *

 ***Rin's room***

"I see. If they want Rin, then Rin will go." Says Rin.

"Rin honey, are you sure? We are speaking about youkai here. If you don't want to—"

"No," Rin shakes her head, "Rin will go…"

 _For the future of the village. Rin can't let the village be endangered when there is a way to help. I am scared, but it's for the sake of the village…_

"Mother," She looks at her Mother, "Please forgive Rin." Her eyes lower.

Her mother shakes her head, "Your father is against it, but I'll talk to him. Rin, this mother is sorry and please forgive me."

"No mother, Rin's glad Rin can help." She smiles.

"Honey…"

* * *

The lord speaks, "I see. So that's what Rin said." He Sighs.

"I don't want to give our little Rin to them either, but there's no other way…"

"She is 15 now; sooner or later she will leave. I just hope she's happy with what she's choosing…" He then shifts his head to the guard, "Inform the youkai, we'll give our Hime in 1 week."

"Sir!"

The guard walks out of the room. Moments pass, the guard returns, "My lord!"

"What is it again? Have they finally changed their mind?" the lord asks in a relief voice.

"No, Milord. They want Hime-sama in 2 days."

"W-what?! 2 days?! How dare them…"

Rin's mother sighs, "Figured as much. Very well, tell them we will in 2 days. However, they will now have to halt the attack or we won't."

The messenger guard goes and comes. The youkai has agreed and stopped their attacking. Now they just have to wait for those 2 days to come.

* * *

Rin has no idea who she's going to be bride. However, she did hear the guards and some of the other women servants chat about how handsome the youkai is. Rin feels a little relief. At least, he's not scary.

2 days pass and now Rin is in the carriage, heading to the Western Land.

 _My precious Rin, forgive your father. He isn't a good father. He let you go the hunger youkai even when he knows it's dangerous. Please, feel free to bear a grudge against your father, Rin._

They all watch as the carriage carry Rin further and further away until it's out of sight.

* * *

 ***Western Land, Castle***

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Hime-sama is here!" a voice squeaks around, looking for the lord everywhere.

"Be quiet, Jaken." A deep voice commands his vassal.

"Ah, there you are, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He walks down the hall to where his vassal was. Long white silver hair, amber eyes, a purple crescent moon on the forehead, 2 red stripes on either side of his face, 1 on each of his eyelids, and he has pointed ears.

"So it's finally here," Speaks the Lord calmly, "Let's go, Jaken."

"Yes, Milord."

Jaken follows his lord from behind. They walk out of the large door to the front gate and there stands the human carriage that carries the bride to be. The wind is roaring around and all the trees shake slowly.

Jaken tells one of the youkai to remove the curtain that hiding the bride. Rin then comes down off the carriage with layers of kimonos. She walks straight to the youkai lord. She stares at him intensely with her big brown eyes. He really is handsome. More than the servants from her castle have described. But something is odd about him. He wears armor on top of his white puffy clothes. His face looks so cold and he gives no emotion at all.

* * *

 ***Inside the castle***

 _ **Hmph, so this is a mortal girl huh. Father, this Sesshomaru still doesn't understand why you would fall for such a mortal girl. She looks so small and weak. I'll enjoy her, rest assure.**_

 _Woah, he is so tall. Rin head only reaches to his shoulders. He looks more handsome up close._

She blushes a little.

 _Is Rin really going to be his bride?_

The inside of the castle looks the same to Rin. It's so big. She can't seem to remember where they have gone. All she knows is that they turn this and turn that direction until they stop in front of a little weird door.

"Jaken, stay here. Don't let anyone come in." he orders his vassal. Jaken bows in understood and they walk in.

"Um… Se-Sesshomaru-sama is what you're call, right?" Utters Rin shyly, "Sorry if Rin got it wrong." She looks up at the silver haired youkai.

He says nothing just keeps on walking. He didn't even glance down at her even once since they went inside the castle. And even now. But she can't be wrong, because that is what that little youkai call 'Jaken' call him too, right? Feeling awkward, she decided to say something, but he stop in his tracks and she also stops.

*creak creak* sound of the door

 _Seem like he untied something… it's a little dark so I can't see well. What is it inside? And why does he bring Rin here? It's a little creepy…_

"Come along, human." He orders her.

"It's Rin. My name is Rin." She tells the lord as she enters the door.

"..."

 _Not gonna say anything again huh? Maybe he's the mute type?_

"Rin," repeats the Lord.

"...!"

She froze in shock; almost fainting as her name comes out of his mouth. His voice is so deep and calm. Somehow, she takes a liking to how he called her. She turns a bit red.

He turns to her, "This will be your room."

"Huh? –Kyaaaaa!"

He suddenly grabs her arm and thrust her against the wall. She hit her head with a *thud*.

"Ouch… that hurt! What are you…doing…" her last word die low in her throat as she looks at him.

 _Eh? His eyes…they turn red? But why? Now he's scaring me…_

"This will be punishment for you mortal women for killing Father. I won't forgive any of you humans for taking away Father and Tetsusaiga. You mortal girl are going to be my toy and tool. I'll torture you humans that Father love so much." Declares Sesshomaru as he glares at her.

 _W-what is he saying? Killing his father and Tetsusaiga?_

"What are you talking about?" Asks Rin.

"Hmph, do you think you are my bride or whatever you human call?" He mocks, "This Sesshomaru doesn't take you weak mortal as a mate."

"W-what?" Asks Rin in confusion, "Mate?"

"Let's enjoy the fun." a tiny evil smile curl on his lips.

As he speaks his hand is tying each of her hands to the wall with the rope that was down the wall. She doesn't have time to react. It comes so quickly. All she did is open her eyes wide in shock and the thought of 'what's going on'.

After he's done, he observes her. She is now shaking lightly. The dark is enough to scare her and now her hands are tie up. Nothing of creepy anymore; it's terrifying.

 ** _Go on. Shake more. Scared of this Sesshomaru more. I don't care what's going to happen to you. As long as I got what I want. This Sesshomaru's going to toy with you to his heart's content. Father, this Sesshomaru will break her… you give up your life to protect the human you love and also giving away Tetsusaiga to that hanyou Inuyasha…_**

 _Rin is scared. Sesshomaru-sama is looking so scary now._

She squeezes her eyes.

 _Help Rin someone…_

"Don't keep your hope up. There's no one going to help you."

"R-release Rin. Rin hasn't done anything wrong…" Her voice is tremulous.

 ** _Yes. You haven't done anything wrong. However, you and that hanyou's mother are relative. Father died protecting such a useless woman like her and her son. That is unforgivable. That's why when I found out that you and that woman are relative… I was overjoyed. I can at least torture you by replacing what you human done to Father._**

He leans a little closer to her. She shifts her face away. He can smell her fully. She has such a weird scent. She smells like fresh spring, no more like flower, wild flower. Her body is so small as she traps in his eyes. She still continues to shudder.

"So you lie when you said you want me as a bride. How could you attack our village without a reason? Nobody has done anything wrong and neither has my mother and father. How could you kill innocent people. I won't forgive you!" she faces him and glares at him.

He also gives his cold, deadly stare at her.

"Silent! Don't give me that tone, human!" he snarls and furrowing his brows at her.

"I'm not 'human'!" She counters, "It's Rin! Ri-n!" she glares harder.

 **To be continued...**

END of chapter 1^^

* * *

Ah, what a long chapter -_- okay, I decided to end it there for chapter 1. I hope you like it ^^

This story doesn't have storyline. It just came to mind and I just write it…

Please Review and feel free to tell me what I should add and what I shouldn't add…. I like review and so does everyone…

I will do chapter 2 next.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaim-**

 ****Re-UPDATED**** **2017/08/07**

* * *

This chapter will be a little flashback to chapter 1 why he wants Rin.

Again, sorry for the spelling and grammar and also the past and present tense heh…..

* * *

 _ **Caution:**_

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

 **Enemy**

Chap 2

 **-Flashback-**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken got some news!"

Jaken high pitch voice was heard from afar as he runs with all his might to his lord.

"The youkais are doing great! The village will fall in no time! But there's something I must tell you, my lord!" Says Jaken as he stops in front of his lord with a bow.

"..."

The silent mean to continue and so Jaken continues.

"It seems that the village we're currently attacking has some connection to Inuyasha's mother."

 _ **Inuyasha's mother?**_

Sesshomaru twitches an eyebrow.

"What kind of connection?" asks the lord.

 _Whoa, it's the curious Sesshomaru-sama, only if anything is related to Inuyasha's mother…_

Thought Jaken, arching his head a little in surprise.

"Well, this Jaken not sure if it's true, but…" he looks to the ground and starts to sweat.

He knew, if he speaks one wrong word he's dead. So he chooses his word carefully. Well, at least…

"Speak up, Jaken."

He starts to panic at his lord words, "Y-yes! Its look like the village and Inuyasha's mother are related, my lord!" Responds Jaken, "The lord of the village seems to be Inuyasha's mother's brother!"

"Brother? …So you mean to tell this Sesshomaru that humans are immortal, Jaken?" he ask the impossible question and Jaken shivers in sweat.

"Eh? E-err! No! P-please forgive this lowly Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama!" he cowers to the ground in a panic state, "Jaken mean to say that it was her brother's son's son!" He corrects, "I beg for your forgiveness, Sesshomaru-sama!"

 ** _Brother's son's son… Hmph. I see. In that case…_**

He smiles as he has something under his sleeves. Well, yes whenever Sesshomaru smile, there's always something.

 _Hiiiiiii! Sesshomaru-sama is smiling! Something is gonna happen! I fear the smiling Sesshomaru-sama the most! Or does it means that this Jaken life is at risk instead?!_

"Jaken," he calls and Jaken jumps in surprise.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Their daughter."

"D-daughter?"

"We'll stop in exchange for the daughter."

"But Sesshomaru-sama! What do you mean by daughter? Do you mean, she's to be your mate or bride in human word?!"

He gives his cool stare to Jaken. Jaken panic more as he sweats and bows lowly, "P-please, forgive me! Forgive my impertinence! I get carry away! I was wrong to doubt my lord! Please spare me!"

He's in silent as he stares at his vassal sweating profusely, then finally opens his mouth.

"2 days. The exchange will be for 2 days only."

With that say, he walks away and out of the hideout. He knows for sure that he'll succeed. Jaken was at a loss for words. Why does his lord want a human when he despises it so much? Perhaps, it's because of Inuyasha's mother.

 **-End of flashback-**

* * *

 ***Jaken, outside the door***

 _What's going on inside? Why does Sesshomaru-sama take her in? What's inside behind this door? Just a little peek won't hurt…_

"Let anyone in and you're dead."

His lord voice travel back to Jaken's little mind and he freeze. Sweating all over as he imagines his lord face. He sighs, almost getting in trouble. But he was really curious.

As he stand there frozen, a youkai servant comes, "Jaken-sama, where is Sesshomaru-sama?" ask the youkai servant.

Jaken blinks his eyes, "What do you want from Sesshomaru-sama?"

"My lady is here." the youkai servant informs.

"E-ehhhh?! The Great Mother is here?!" jaken asks in shock.

"Of course, Milady wants to talk with Sesshomaru-sama about this 'bride' thing."

"E-err, I'll inform Sesshomaru-sama right away! Please tell the great Mother to wait!"

* * *

 ***Sesshomaru inside***

He stares sharply at her as if he wants to tear her mouth off. How dare she speak like that to him. She has the nerve to counter him.

"I certainly did not inherit from Father…" he comments out of nowhere.

 _What?_

Rin was at a loss by the sudden subject.

"The feelings of compassion toward humans that he had. It was the feeling for a mortal woman, the weakness of the heart, which causes Father to end up dead. Well, this Sesshomaru doesn't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings." His eyes never leave her as he speaks.

 _Feelings… what is he suddenly talking about…?_

Rin was at a loss.

 _Don't tell me that his father was…_

She's surprised slightly as she kinda knows what he's going on about.

"So because your father fell in love with a human and died protecting her… you're blaming every human for that?"

"Worthless thing call 'Human' disgusting!" he growls at her, "To think Father would fall so low…"

She froze up. The hatred in his amber eyes for humans because of his father show clearly. They are so cold. She now knows the reason why he wants to hurt her. But why her? It can be anyone other than her…

"It's not low! It's love that change people! Your father—!"

"Silent!" Interject Sesshomaru, howling as he glares at her.

Rin gasps in shock.

The silence goes on about a couple minutes. As the silence passes, Jaken's voice is heard. He's calling for his lord. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes to the direction of the voice and then back to Rin. He gives her a final look "try to escape, I'll kill you". He then turns his back to her and walks out. Rin was so shock that she didn't even know about her surrounding until she came to. A cell in a room? She was in a cell? She only noticed because her eyes finally adjusted to the dark after a while. Why would some place like that exist?

"Ouch! ..." she trys to move, but her wrist are still with the rope. Looks like she got cut a little.

What's going to happen to Rin now that she is trap in Sesshomaru grip? Can she escape? Not likely…it would take time to figure things out about her surrounding before making an escape. But she will die; if she escapes… it's not easy to escape from youkai, especially from someone like Sesshomaru. She heard that youkai are really good at tracking others because of their sense of smell.

Rin cries softly as she's aware of her useless attempt to escape.

* * *

Jaken sets foot into the room, and to his surprise, it's huge. He slowly scans around him. Walking slowly towards the other side and why? Why would a room be in a room? And why is it dark? Jaken was so eager to know until he saw his lord in the distance.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" he rushes to him.

"What is it?"

"Please forgive me, but your mother is here and she wishes to see you, Milord."

 ** _…Mother is here? Why would she come here? Don't tell me, she also…_**

 ** _Hm? The smell of blood… it was coming from where that human…_**

"Let's go, Jaken." He walks passed his vassal without care.

The little green toad tags behind his lord and finally realizes. Where is the human girl that was with his lord a while ago? What did his lord do to her?

"Um…Sesshomaru-sama." jaken speaks his mind.

"What is it?" His lord answers without stopping.

"About that human, where did she go? I don't see her…"

"…she's in her new room. Don't go there without my permission."

"…Yes, I understand." Jaken gives his lord his answer but still curious nonetheless.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I was getting tired of waiting for you." speaks his mother.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he takes a seat.

"Oh my, how sad! Is your mother not welcome here? Her own son doesn't even want his own mother to visit!" She implies with a crying voice. (you can imagine his mother..lol..)

"Get to the point." He observes his mother actions.

"Che! How boring." She starts, "I assume you have an explanation to this, Sesshomaru."

"Explanation?" asks Sesshomaru.

"Why? Why would you take a human as a mate?" She asks concernedly "I know you despise humans, but your mother doesn't understand… Tell me, Sesshomaru, what do you want to accomplish by taking a human mate?"

 _ **Accomplish?**_

"This Sesshomaru is not as low as to take a human mate."

"Oh? Then why? Why do you want a human in your castle then?" ask the curious mother, cocking her head.

 ** _Why want a human? Isn't it obvious… because of that hanyou and his mother, that's all._**

"I don't know what you are thinking, but keep this in mind, Sesshomaru. Don't go falling in love with that human," She warns him because she knew how Inu no Taisho fell in love, "It will be a tough future… otherwise; you're willing to lose something very precious. Well, not that you have it now."

 _ **Something precious?**_

"Now then, I shall get going. Seem like my little castle is crying for my return." She gets up and walks out of the room.

 _ **Falling in love with a human, huh. Ridiculous!**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Toran of the cat clan wish to see you, Milord!" Jaken squeak behind the close door.

"…Toran?" he whispers, "let her in."

"Understood!"

Sesshomaru can hear the footsteps fading away. Not long after that the cat woman show up. Not from the door, but from the window. Of course, Sesshomaru can smell her and judging from her personality, she ain't gonna use the door even if you tell her.

"Greeting, Sesshomaru." she greets him nicely, "it's been a long time."

"So you're still alive?"

"What a rude way to speak to someone you haven't seen for so long. Well, not that I care anyway." Her voice is soft as she smiles.

"What do you want?" a look of annoyance on his face.

"My, why do you have to state the obvious so soon?"

The light blue haired cat woman walks closer and closer to where Sesshomaru sat. He stares at her as her hips moves sexily until she stops right in front of him, smiling.

"I heard that the Great Lord of the Western Land has taking some interested in humans?" she traces his face with the back of her fingers as she speaks.

"That is none of your concern." he return, "And I don't think that is what you're here for?" he speaks calmly not bothering by the slightest of her touch.

She giggles, "Well of course. But I was agog to hear why though. Anyway, knowing you, I assume you won't spare me an answer."

She straddles on him, leaning her face closer to him.

"Hmph, so you finally show what you're coming here for huh."

With that said by Sesshomaru she kissed him.

"Of course, who would resist such a fine man like you." she parts the kiss as she speaks and kissed him again after.

They kissed and fucked. She was screaming loudly in his ear. He didn't even bother to do anything. She did all the work, moving her hips and enjoying every inch. He came shortly after.

"Say, Sesshomaru," she asks, getting dress, "Mind telling me why you're keeping a human? Don't tell me that the rumor was true about you mating with a human?"

He rolls his eyes to her where he lay, "Mind your own business, Toran."

"Yes yes, It doesn't matter anyway." she walks to the window, "Call me when you need my service again." she put her hand on her waist as she gives him her final words and disappears.

*knock knock*

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you want your food delivered to your room?" Jaken asks from outside of the door.

Sesshomaru sat up from the bed and stands up as he fixes his clothes, "Leave it in the dining room."

"Understood, Milord."

 ** _Now that I think about it, that human hasn't had anything since this morning. Is she dead yet? Not that I care anyway._**

 **To be continued...**

End of chapter 2^^

* * *

Sorry if the flashback is not making any senses either lol. This chapter is long since there are many things going on. I just hope you get the idea why he wants to hurt Rin. I have more words to put to where Rin want to snap at him, but the words doesn't come out right in English and it's hard to think, lol… so I'll leave it to that…. I wish I can draw so it will be more easier lol _ **.**_ lmao...And here we have one whore lol.. sorry, but I not Toran fan so if I upset some of you fan of her… I apologize^^

Review please!

Chapter 3 is coming up next…


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaim-**

 ****Re-UPDATED**** **2017/08/07**

* * *

Again there will be always spelling and grammar; AH I'm tired of writing this… -_-

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

 **Enemy**

Chap 3

*krak krak* cell's door open sound

"Unhmm" Rin groans and slowly opens her eyes. In her sleepy eyes, she sees a shadow at the door. She tries to rub her eyes, but she can't and realizes that she was still tied. She moves her attention to the door as it unlocks. A youkai was carrying something in his hands. He comes to her and places it down on the ground. It seems to be food.

He comes up to her and loosens the rope so she can eat. She can finally feel her arms again even though she was still tied. She let out a big heavy sigh and thanks the youkai. She was hungry as she gazes at the food in front of her. Her stomach glows since she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday.

She steps closer to the food and stop. Something seems off. The food is raw. All the meat and everything, it was uncooked. She gulps and looks at the youkai.

"Um…I'm sorry, but am I supposed to eat these?"

"Yes, it was Sesshomaru-sama order. You should finish everything up." the youkai reply.

"Eh? You don't mean…" she speaks and shifts her head to the food and back to the youkai. The youkai only nods in response.

 _No way! Am I to eat all these raw, uncooked food?! What do they think I am?! A youkai?! An oni?! I'm just human!_

She was in disbelief.

"U-um… can I ask this to be cooked?"

"That is not necessary." a sudden deep voice interrupt her.

 _What?_

Rin turns to the voice. Sesshomaru was standing there. Rin heart starts to race in fear. She can't help but gulp.

"W-what do you suppose Rin to eat something like this! I'm just human! I'm not like you youkai who can eat—!"

"Then why don't you eat it now so you can!" as he speak, the meat was touching her lips.

"NO!" she yells, fighting the meat away.

Sesshomaru watch as the meat lay flat on the ground. He eyes her and glares at her. Rin gives another gulp.

"How dare you!" he raises his hand, almost slapping her. She squeezes her eyes tightly as she turns her face the other way.

Sesshomaru then rolls his eye to the youkai, commanding him to leave. The youkai bows and leaves them alone.

"You'll have to swallow this, this time or I'll really kill you."

Rin slowly opens her eyes and in front of her eyes were raw meat. He holds it with the chopsticks. She gasps.

"N-no. Please stop it, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin mumble in fear, afraid to eat.

"I think you were hungry? Now eat it!" he takes a holds of her throat and forcing the uncooked meat to enter her mouth.

She struggles; fighting back and the meat slip away. It slips inside her kimonos. Rin and Sesshomaru are both looking at where the meat slip in. she can feel the meat inside her chest as the liquid travel down the cleavage of her chest.

"Take it off." He commands.

"What?"

"Your kimonos, take it off."

"N-no!" she refused strongly. Why does she have to take it off in front of him?

"…Is that so."

She was in shock as he forcefully tears her kimonos apart,

"Kyaaa! What are you—!?" she tries to cover her chest, but was stop by 2 strong hands. He grabs and slams her forearms to either side of her, pinning them against the wall.

"Ouch!" she cries as she shot her eyes close.

"Refuse again and I'll really kill you." His words state true as he furrows his brows down at her.

It's not the first time that Rin was scared of him. It's been more than once, but this time, she feels it. He really means what he meant. He will kill her without hesitation. She went still and twitches as she feels something wet trailing down her neck to her collarbone. She closes her eyes tightly as she shudders. She knows what it was. She feels his breath as he descended, placing hot licking to her cleavage. Her breasts weren't small or big. It fixes perfectly with her small body. He then starts to kiss the side of her breast and suckle on each of her nipples. She jumps, biting her lower lip tightly so her voice won't come out.

Sesshomaru cannot believe that he was doing such a thing, furthermore to the kind that he despises the most. But it can't be helped; he shouldn't have laid eyes on her bare chest. He cannot shake the feeling of touching her. He felt a wave of electric travel through his entire body the moment her chest exposed in sight. It was a different sight from all the women he has had. Her small fragile body trembles terribly in his gaze.

He wonders what it tastes like if he would to taste her. He raises his head and look at her. She was biting her lips and her eyes closed tightly.

"..."

Her eyes widen as he suddenly tapping on her chin and kiss her. She was shock as their lips touch. A gap formed between her lips as she breathes from shock. There was his chance, he shoves his tongue in. She feels it touch her own and she bit it. The pain hit him and he draws apart. He glared at her. There was saliva mixed with his blood, drooling down her lower lip as she catches her breath. There were also tears forming from the corner of her eyes.

He grabs her neck and violently crushes his lips to hers. Muffle was heard from the depth of her throat. He slips his tongue back in and the battle began. Moments pass and she finds her legs unable to stand. Losing the strength in her legs, she almost collapses, but before that he supports her body with his other arm, maintaining the kiss.

Minutes pass as the deep kiss go, he pushes her to the ground. She gasps for air as they part. His hand starts to descend in between her kimonos and slip in to where her privates part. He feels her legs twitch as he touches her innocent flower. She was wet, he can feel it.

He gets in between her legs and leans to lick the beads that is forming from the corner of her eye. Her body went tense suddenly as something hard touches her entrance.

 _W-what? Can't be…!_

Her mind knew immediately what it was.

"No! Stop! Please don't, Sesshomaru-sama!" she voice, "I beg you, please stop! _~Ahhhh!_ " she cries as she arches her back.

Her eyes round in shocked as he enters her.

 _I-it hurt! It hurt!_

He ignores her. She cries and begs, still he won't stop.

"It hurts! Please stop…Sesshomaru-sama!" she begs again.

"I know you want this, human. Stop with the pathetic begging." He reasons as he thrust.

"Ah! No, I don't want…"

She bit her lips. She knows it was useless trying to fight back. She endures the pain and holds her tears. She knows that the first time was supposed to hurt, but she didn't know it will hurt that much. It is still painful even though she is trying her hardest to hold the pain.

 _It hurt. It really hurt. Why? How come something like this is being done to me?_

Wrapping his arms on her waist, he raises her from the ground. Thrusting a couple more as he kisses her and sucking her breasts; he then places her back to the ground. Each of his thrust causing her to whimper and moan muffly. He moves roughly before exploring his final blow into her.

"A-aaahnnn~~!" She screams, losing herself with him.

After hes done, he stands up and fix his pants. Before he leaves, he fixes his eyes back down at the breathless mortal.

Rin watches Sesshomaru leave with blurry eyes. After a short moment of catching her breath, she sits up from the ground. She feels her body ache all over and her sex hurt badly. She tries to stand up and fix her kimonos to place, but only to slam back to the ground as her legs was numb. She starts to tremble and shuffle a little back to the wall. She crouches and sobs softly. She has been dirty. She is not pure and clean anymore. Her life is over. The dream of having a nice family will not come anymore. She was raped by a devil.

Her sob continues until she heard the door and looks up. It was the youkai from early. He was carrying something again. The smell draws her empty stomach to glow. She blushes a little in embarrassment. The youkai places the delicious smells on the ground and looks at Rin.

"These are the cooked food that Sesshomaru-sama ordered for you."

The youkai speaks and picks up the uncooked food at the same time. Rin gulps as she stares at the food. She has completely forgotten about her sobbing. She starts to fill in her stomach with the delicious food.

After shes done with the food, the youkai comes back to pick up the dishes and lock her in again. She sighs.

"I forgot to ask what's the time outside… Will I not see the sun anymore?" she voice sadly, "I missed you, mother and father… Did they know that I was treating badly?"

* * *

 ***After Sesshomaru left the room***

 _ **Curse that mortal! If only she was just obedient, I won't have to dirty myself. How dare she make this Sesshomaru forces himself on her. Damn, now her smell is all over me. I'll need a bath. Her scent... why does it smell like wildflowers…?**_

He walks out of her cage to the hall. Jaken's high pitch voice was heard. He stops and watches as the little toad makes it way to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where have you been?! I was searching all over for you, Milord!"

Sesshomaru pause before he speaks, "Since when did I say I needed a meal, Jaken?"

 _W-w-w-w-wh, how did Sesshomaru-sama know what I was going to say?!_

Jaken starts to sweat, "E-err, that's because meal is important for our body and –urkkkkkk!"

Sesshomaru steps over Jaken and walk away. Jaken get up and trails behind his lord.

 _ **Meal…**_

It comes to him as he ponders.

 _ **—that human…**_

Sesshomaru stops, "Jaken," he calls.

"Y-yes, Milord?" Jaken halts in his track.

"Cook all the food that are to take to that human. I don't want her to starve to death…" order Sesshomaru, "after all, I haven't had enough of torturing her yet."

"U-understood, my lord." Jaken replys as his lord trail off.

* * *

All the food that have been taken to Rin were well cooked. Rin actually thanks the devil, Sesshomaru, for once in her life despite all the things he done to her. She doesn't know how many days have passed or what's day and what's night anymore. All she knows is sleep when she's tired and eat when it's time. And of course, Sesshomaru torture continues. He doesn't want her to die easily because he has been provided her food nicely. He would visit her time to time, but at the same time, end up raping her over and over again. Whenever he shows up in her cage, she would shudder in fear. There was one time that he told her, if she were to get pregnant, the child will die and so would she. It can't be guaranteed that she won't since the devil did all those things to her. She feels her body grow so tired lately. And her women month hasn't come. She starts to worry and fear for the worst.

Many days pass, and she finally breathed in relief. She bleeds again. It seems that her woman month was just delayed. And she can't let the devil torture and continue raping her whenever he feels like it anymore. She needs to run away. She doesn't care if she dies or not anymore. She would rather die than being stuck in that cage and treated like a slave. She needs to get out.

 **To be continued...**

End of chapter 3^^

* * *

Here I done the lemon part… forgive me if I haven't done a good job with the lemon or whatever rape part lol. -_- there's not much for an inexperience person (me). I did my best anyway. ^^ and I know I update too fast so the story will not good, but please like it and continue reading (: Well, I just want Rin to get out of that damn cage already!

Sorri everyone, I know I put Sessy into a devil, but he need to learn his lesson! He's too mightily and arrogant! He needs some lesson and yes, Rin will teach him! ^^

Ok and now even as we speak, I am working on the next chapter. I know i use a lot of the same word so if you feel like i should change the word to a diff one, then please REVIEW and tell me! I reallly want your help too!

Now would you be so kind and **REVIEW?** ^^ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

Sorry for spelling and grammar, :3

 **So sorry for the childish fic, heh.**

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and Everyone thought_

Chapter 4

Jaken was eager to know what happened to the human girl that gone beyond the door. He went to the door when his lord is not around. Opening the door quietly, he went in. It was dark, but not as dark as the far distance. Jaken stops at the same place the last time he stop. He gulps and moving his legs step after step.

"Who's there." a girl's voice.

Jaken stop as he heard the girl.

 _Eh? W-what? Someone is in here? Who could it be? Who could Sesshomaru-sama put… Wait, when Sesshomaru-sama and that human girl enter here together… Sesshomaru-sama was the only one to come out… it cannot be…_

Rin never leave her eyes at the steps that she heard. It is not the youkai who always bring her food. She just had her meal not long ago too. Who could it be other than Sesshomaru and the youkai?

"Are you there, human!" jaken calls out.

"Ah, who are you and yes I am here. I'm not 'human'. My name is Rin." she replies.

"Rin or whatever it is. Human is still human." Jaken pop up in front of her cell.

"Oh! It is you!" rin chirp.

"Hey you silly human! My name is Jaken! Call me Jaken-sama!"

Rin giggle, "Okay, Jaken-sama."

 _I don't get why she is so happy about. So Sesshomaru-sama really did lock this human in here._

"Ne, Jaken-sama."

"What?"

"Don't you scare if Sesshomaru-sama found out that you have come here without his permission?"

"Of course I am, silly human!" jaken squeak, "That's why I going to leave at the back door!"

"The back door?"

"What? You don't know?" jaken ask.

"No. I never know. I have been locked here all the time." rin answer.

"When I come here I saw a door at the back of the wall. I guess I'll use that door since I can't use the main door." Jaken sigh.

 _What did I give myself into? Why do I even bother to come here? If Sesshomaru-sama found out, I'll be dead...Ah, talking about dead, I starting to shiver…_

"So there's another door… Ne, Jaken-sama," rin start, "Why did you tell me about this another door? You're not afraid that I will run away?"

Jaken look at the girl, "Don't be silly. Running away? Yeah right! Even if you want to run away, you can't even free yourself from that cell. Don't even think about running away, beside what can you do by knowing it?"

Jaken turn and walk off. Rin stares as the small figure disappear in the darkness.

 _Maybe this is my chance. Thanks to Jaken-sama I can use that door. I hope it will lead to outside though. But first I need a plan… what should I do to get myself free from these ropes and this cell?_

* * *

"Jaken, where have you been?" sesshomaru ask

"Eh…E-err, Jaken have not gone anywhere, my lord."

"…Really?" a lifeless stare.

 _Hiiiii! S-scaryyyy!_

Jaken panic and answer, "Forgive me my lord! Jaken shouldn't have lie! Please spare me!"

Jaken sweat and bow deadly to his lord.

"Some of the servants said they saw you enter the 'door'. Is that true, Jaken?"

"The 'door'?" rises up his head

"Trying to play dumb huh, Jaken?"

"E…no no no! Jaken would not dare, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Next time go in again without my permission, I'll kill you." He turns to the window.

"Y-yes, Jaken understood."

"…I hope you haven't said anything weird to her." rolls his eye back at the little toast.

"Eh? No, I haven't, my lord."

 _Well, I haven't right? I don't remember saying anything weird to her…_

"Jaken," rolls his eyes back to the window

"Y-yes? What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Get everything ready. An invitation was send from the Tengu clan."

"May I ask what kind of invitation, my lord?"

"Who knows?"

 _Maybe he hasn't read it. That was just so like him anyway. I'll have to read it later…_

* * *

"Umm… can you bring me a jug of water?" rin ask the youkai who bring her food everyday

"A jug?" ask rin back in confusion

"Yes. You see, I have a hard time swallowing my food lately and it seems that this water here is not enough." She speaks as she tries a smile on her face.

"..." stare back at rin in suspicious.

"Please?" rin clap her hands together

"…Very well. Then excuse me." He bows and gone.

 _Sigh. That was a bad encounter, but it was the only plan I have. Now that I think about it, what happen to Sesshomaru-sama? He hasn't show up for a couple days now. Not that I want to see his face anyway. It actually feels good when that devil is not around._

"Here is your jug of water." Placing the jug down next to the food

"Oh, thank you." The youkai nods, "By the way, where is Sesshomaru-sama? I haven't seen him lately…"

The youkai give Rin a suspicious look, "Sesshomaru-sama has matter to attend to. He will be back in a couple of day."

"Then what about Jaken-sama?" Rin ask

"Jaken-sama is Sesshomaru-sama's henchman so of course he left with him."

"Oh… I see."

"Now then I'll be taking my leave. I don't want to disturb your meal."

He gives Rin a polite bow and then left.

Rin starts to gulp down every food. She was careful not to swallow too much otherwise she won't be able to run. After she done with her meal she waits for the youkai to come back.

The youkai come back and stare down at the food and then back at Rin.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Eh?"

"These are not the usual amount of food that is left. You usually eat pretty much…"

 _Ah this is bad. At this rate I will fail! Did he notice my attempt to escape already?_

He gathers all the left-over food and pause, "Where is the jug?"

 _Ah shoot! Now he is looking for the jug! What should I do? Dammit! Why is it so hard when I already have everything in corner!_

"Ah! What's that!" rin speak as she point out her finger at the youkai back.

The youkai turns to the direction of Rin pointed finger, "What is wh—!"

Rin smash the jug on the back of the youkai's head hardly. He sink to the ground unmove. Rin pick up a piece of broken jug and slice the ropes on her wrists and dash out of the cage, apologizing to the youkai.

 _This should be the door that Jaken-sama was talking about! Ah! It's unlocked! Maybe that youkai was using this door too? No time think! Let's hurry before the others notice!_

Rin open the door and the bright light blinks her eyes. She closes her eyes for a second before open them widely. She really is outside! How much she has missed the outside world and the sun! The smell of the wind and the sound of the birds! She suddenly snaps back to attention.

 _Now there is no time for this! I need to get away as far as I can. Otherwise, I'll be catch again._

She fixes her kimonos tightly and starts to move her legs. She hides herself behind the wall and stick out her head to observe. It seems like there wasn't much youkai stay on guard. She crawl on her kneels and hiding behind the brush. Since Rin is small, she is able to move without them notice. She makes her way to the big gate.

 _Now how am I supposed to get pass this? It's huge. Hmm? …Ah, that might work!_

She takes a hold of the small rock on the ground and throws it out of the gate. She quickly hides herself against the brush.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, look like it came from outside."

The two guard youkai steps to the gate and open. They peek out and scan the surrounding. Rin take her chance and sneak out of the gate when they were still busy scanning around.

"It's nothing. Maybe just some prank?"

"Come on, let's close the gate."

"Yeah, but something smell off."

"What are you going on about? Maybe your nose is not working fine. It's just the wind, the wind."

They closed the gate and went back to stand on their position without notice that the little human is already make her way out of the castle.

* * *

Rin run, running with all her might. She doesn't know how far she has gone. All she knows is keep on running until her small legs can't take her anymore. She hasn't stop since she was out of the castle and now it's getting dark. It's scary. Being out alone in the forest is dangerous for a girl, but she can't stop running. Should she keep on running or find a place to rest? No, rest won't be necessary. She will have to get as far as she can. It is easy for youkai who has strong sense of scent to track her down. Especially like Sesshomaru. If he wants to track her, he can still make it to where she is because of his sensitive nose. If he know that she has escape, what is he gonna do?

"-huff huff- How long have I been running?" rin sink to the ground, "Have they notice yet, that I have run away?"

She rest herself on the ground a little as she catch on her breath.

 _Hm? Is that…the sound of water?_

Rin get up from the ground and dash to where the sound is coming from.

 _I knew it! A stream!_

Rin stay next to the stream and cup up some water with her palm and sniff it.

 _I wonder if the water is okay to drink… Maybe I shouldn't after all…_

Rin splash the water back and stand up as she looks to the other side of the stream.

 _I need to cross this stream if I want to get over there._

She turns and look back behind her and back in front.

 _Maybe they're already on their way to look for me. I should hurry and get pass this river._

Judging by the current of the stream, it won't be easy to cross. Rin step down her leg while the other was still on the edge. One hand holding onto a tree roots for support.

 _The current really is strong. If I'm not careful, I'll end up—! Eh_

The roots she was holding snap and she loose her balance. She fall and the current carrying her away. She was struggling with the current, but it's too strong as it carries her further and further way. Will Rin survive in such a strong current?

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Sesshomaru and Jaken return. Sesshomaru has had a strange feeling ever since they reach the Tengu village and he decided to leave the meeting and head back to his castle. The castle was in an uproar. Jaken's jaw drops as the new reach them. Sesshomaru say nothing and head to the cell. The smell of blood was all around. It's not Rin, he know it. He steps into the cell and look down at all the mess. A jug was smash into pieces and the cut ropes on the wall.

 _ **So she escapes. Does she think she can escape from this Sesshomaru? Really clever to use this piece of jug to cut her ropes huh. I'll let you run while you still can… Rin.**_

He crashes the piece of jug into smaller pieces and walk out of the cell back to his room.

"Call Jaken to my room." He commands one of the servants and trail off.

"Certainly Sesshomaru-sama." he bows as his lord trail off.

A moment later Jaken show up.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, you call for me?" jaken bows low on the floor.

"Who else has the name 'Jaken'?" turn half way to his vassal, "How did Rin know about the 'secret door'?"

"Eh? 'Secret door', my lord?"

"I'm asking the question, Jaken. Answer."

"P-please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't know it was a secret door!" jaken bows more and sweat start to rise up, "I didn't know she was compatible of such a thing so I tell her!"

 _ **I should have known.**_

"Do you want me to kill you, Jaken?" ask his lord.

"Eh…? Yes, go ahead my lord. This Jaken has no more to complain. I deserve my death."

"..." stares, "Jaken, make another mistake, don't expect any mercy from me."

Jaken rise up his head, "Ah my lord, so you're saying you will let me live?" as in teary eyes.

"So you want to die instead?"

"No no no no! Thank you for letting me lives Sesshomaru-sama! You are the greatest lord ever! Jaken will do everything in his power to help you, Sesshomaru-sama!" jaken say in determination.

"Then follow after Rin. She hasn't gotten away that far."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! This Jaken will come back with Rin!"

Jaken bows again and left in a hurry.

 _ **Humph. Bring back Rin huh.**_

* * *

i feel like i writing a childish fanfic lol. -_- seriously there are more and more words… this chapter is also long or should I say…there will be always long chapter?

Rin finally escape, but Sesshomaru doesn't seem like to chase after her? Lol… that's just so like him when he has nothing to do with her.

I KNOW I MUST HAVE A LOT OF **PAST TENSE** AND **PRESENT TENSE** MIX TOGETHER, BUT FORGIVE ME -begged ToT

 **Review** and tell me what you think! Thank you. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

Sorry for spelling and grammar

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 5

Jaken and some of the youkai that he has bright along are searching desperately for Rin. They follow her scent which is faint. Jaken ride on a two heads lizard while the rest running on land. They are fast to a normal human eye. They reach the stream where her scents fade.

"Jaken-sama, her scent disappears from here!"

"That silly. Don't tell me that she fell?" jaken speak as he come down from the two heads lizard and walk to the stream.

"If she was to fall, she would probably be dead already." The other youkai comments.

"Certainly. There is no human who would survive in such a strong current even for youkai." The other also comments.

"What should we do, Jaken-sama? Should we follow down the stream?"

Jaken sigh.

 _What am I going to do now? I fail to bring back Rin. I'll just end up adding more fuel to the fire if I return empty hand. So what should I do?_

"Do what we must! I don't want Sesshomaru-sama to get anymore angrier than this! We must find Rin at all cost!"

Jaken high pitch voice was heard by everyone and they all left, continue searching for Rin.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, we have brought the youkai who is responsible for the human girl escape."

Voice is coming from outside of the door.

"Let him in. You guy may leave." The lord responds.

"Understand!" they bow, closing the door and left.

"…So?" Sesshomaru start, "What's the meaning of this, Jen?"

Sesshomaru sitting on his chair as he rolls his eye to the shaking youkai.

"F-forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama." he shudder deadly, "I didn't know that she will run away. I-I was careless."

"What did she give you for her escape?" ask the lord.

"Eh? She gives nothing to me, my lord."

"...Is that so. Where were you when she escapes?"

"I-I was knock out by something and when I come to, she has already flee."

"So you mean you were knocked out by such a useless jug?" he set up and walks to the trembling youkai.

"Y-yes, forgive me. I didn't know I was hit by the jug she asked for." Start to sweat as his lord stand not too far from him.

"Didn't know huh. I have no use for such a worthless thing… You hopeless imbecile!"

"Eh… Grahhhhh!"

The minutes the youkai raise up his head, his head was smash by Sesshomaru's acid whip.

 _ **Can't even guard such a helpless human. I should have placed the stronger one if I've know this was going to happen. …That wench, does she think she can survive in the forest even if she escapes?**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" one servant is yelling his lord name along the hall.

"What's all the fuss?" the lord inquires, coming from the distance.

"Jaken-sama was bitten by a poisonous insect, my lord!"

"So he fails to bring back the human and get himself into trouble instead?"

"Y-yes, most likely my lord."

"…Find a doctor to look after him."

With that say, Sesshomaru trail off. The servant bows and run back to find a doctor for Jaken.

Sesshomaru went to his room and sit himself on the chair.

 _ **Jaken and the others come back empty hand that must mean she really did get far away. But this Sesshomaru wonder how far can she make? We'll wait and see…**_

Silence fills as he stares at the dawn sky. There is a strange feeling built within him that he didn't know.

* * *

Rin feels the cool air blow pass her as she gains her consciousness. After a couple of groan in pain, Rin get up and sit down.

 _I see, I still alive… Thank goodness, I thought I was dead for sure. Still, where am I…?_

Rin scans around her. Much to her view there are still forests. The stream seems calm to which she sat.

 _Which mean I was still in the forest, but where am I? If I trail this stream downward, will I reach a human village? Or maybe a human around this area?_

Rin stand up, "Oh,"

It seems the kimonos were caught on a lot of water and now it's dragging her body down. It's heavy so she decided to take some off.

"They still look pretty nice. If I encounter a village, I'll trade it with some new one. If I wear this I would stand out too much."

Rin fold the kimono nicely and carry it with her as she went down the stream.

It takes quite a while to found one human village. Rin was beyond happy to finally found one. Look like it was a lively village to her. She smiles as worry left her.

"Um… Excuse me." Rin ask one of the villagers, "Do you know where to buy new kimono?"

The woman look at Rin suspiciously, "Who are you? Are you a traveler?"

"Eh… Ah yes, you could say…?"

"…There is a store over there," she point, "Which sell good kimonos, but the owner is an unfairly person to traveler, so be careful young lady."

"Oh, thank you." Rin bows, "Ah, she went off."

After stopping in a couple stores, Rin finally found the kimonos shop.

"Excuse me!" Rin shouted, "Is anyone here? I would like to look at some of the kimonos!"

No answer.

 _Is the owner gone out?_

Rin looks at all the kimonos. They sure are beautiful, but nothing compare to what she has. If she would to trade, she will likely get like 5 or 8 kimonos in return. She scans around until her eyes lay flat on one simple kimono. It sews with normal cloth, not like the rest and seems like the cheapest too.

"Hm? A thief?" a voice from behind her.

"Eh?" rin turns around, "No, I'm not a thief. I want to trade my kimono."

The voice belongs to a middle age man. He was a little scary with a scar on his left cheek.

"Trade kimono? So did you find the one you want? Just so you know my kimono won't be cheap. If your kimono is not worth it, I can't trade with you… or maybe you can buy it with money?"

Rin give the owner a big smile, "Yup, I already found one." Rin point, "I want that goldenrod one. And here is the kimono I want to trade."

Rin put one of her kimono on the table and unfold it. The owner's eyes open wide in surprise.

"You… Where did you get such a kimono? Don't tell me you steal it from somewhere?"

Rin giggle, "No, it's belong to me and even if I did steal it, I can still trade won't I?"

The owner give Rin a 'whatever look', "Are you sure you only want one?"

Rin nods as her eyes were dead set on the goldenrod kimono.

"Fine. Don't you dare come back for another one!"

He gives Rin the kimono and she bows to him and left.

"What a strange one." He whispers to himself.

While Rin head back to where she comes, she stop and look at the woman from early.

"Um… Thank you for helping me out a while ago. I was really grateful." Rin bows.

The woman carrying a baby from the back turns, "Oh, it's you. Did you get want you want? And you're welcome." She smiles.

Rin returns the gesture, "Yes."

"I see. That's good to hear. Are you going already, young lady?"

Rin nods, "Oh, here. Please take this. It's not much, but accepts it as a thank you gift from me." Rin hand the other of her kimono to the woman.

"Oh," she looks at the kimono and back at Rin, "I didn't do anything worthy for such a thing. Please don't give me something with high quality like this. I can't accept it."

Rin smiles, "Please accept it. I don't really need this kimono anymore since I already got one. And if you would to accept it, it would make me very happy."

"Young lady…" she trail off, "Your name, tell me your name." she accept the kimono.

Rin gives the woman another smile, "It is Rin. My name is Rin."

"Rin huh? What a nice name." she comments.

"Thank you."

Rin waves her farewell to the woman and left.

"What a nice girl she is, isn't she, Saki?" she whispers to her baby on the back.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken deeply apologize! I failed to bring Rin back and even hurt myself! Please punish me, my lord!"

Jaken was out cold for 3 days since he come back after searching for Rin.

"You're excuse, Jaken." the lord say, "You must have done well while searching for her and get yourself into that state, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I was desperate trying to find her my lord and bring her back, but... but..."

"Enough Jaken, you may leave now and try to recover as fast as you can because I have other thing for you to do."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." jaken bows and gone out of the door.

 _ **Maybe it was a mistake to let him gone after her? Should I go and check on the stream she falls..? Maybe I should take a tour…**_

Sesshomaru fly in a ball of light from his window. If what he recall is correct, they said that she gone straight from the castle to the far East mountain and that is where her scent disappear.

Sesshomaru lands softly on his foot next to the stream.

 _ **The current really is strong. It's not normal for one to pass and yet that mortal means to pass? Fool… Did she make it to the other side or did she… Hm? The wind change?**_

Sesshomaru rolls his eye.

"Yo, Sesshomaru."

He narrow his eyes, "You're still alive, Kagura?"

"Of course I am. Just as you see." covering her mouth with her fan.

"I thought you were long dead since Naraku killed you?" he turns to Kagura.

"Sure enough, but now I'm in front of you alive, wasn't I?"

 _ **Just like that woman… if I recall, Kikyo was it… The undead…reeking with the smell of bone and grave dirt. So you were revived, Kagura, but how long will you last.**_

"Don't give me that look, Sesshomaru." she imply, "So what if I was revived from dirt? I have a chance to appear in front of you again, wasn't I?"

 _And I get to see you again. I'm happy enough with this body…_

"By the way, Sesshomaru," kagura asks, "what are you doing here?" she folds her fan and stares at him.

"The same go for you," he told her, "and whatever I'm doing here is none of your business." He walks away.

"Chi, as arrogant as always, huh?" she tilts her head to the side and then back at his back, "I came following your scent because I was nearby." She answers him, "Wait, Sesshomaru!"

Kagura swish in front of him.

"…What do you want?" he asks, staring at her annoyingly.

 _I just want to look at you for a couple more minutes. You have no idea how happy I am to be alive again, Sesshomaru. You are still as gorgeous as ever…_

"Move if you have nothing to say." Walks pass Kagura and turn into a ball of light and disappear into the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouts, "I know you don't want this, but ask for me when you need anything in the future!"

She yells following the light, but it was too fast so she give up. She sighs and flies away.

* * *

Ok here we have KAGURA the wind user! She finally back lol… I decided to add her since I feel like adding her. ^^ I know she died flying with the wind, but lol… I am going to put tat she was revived from the dirt that she was sitting on as naraku shouki take her life. And look at that, who's actually went looking for Rin? :3

Please **review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

Spelling and grammar*

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 6

The devil sits on his chair thinking about the mortal girl. It's already been 3 days since he return from meeting Kagura at the riverbank.

It's hard. Why would he keep thinking about her? She's just someone to kill his time and enjoy her scream. But something is wrong. He has been odd lately. He never feels anything like it before. Why? How?

He stands up and fly away. He found himself landing at the same river again. Unable to believe what he just done he turns starting to leave.

"So you're back, Sesshomaru."

He glances pass his shoulder and Kagura was there.

"Why are you returning here?" she asks, "I thought you don't want to see me?" she smirks.

"Who said I want to see you?" he questions her.

"Whatever," she come to him, "Ne, Sesshomaru, would you mind telling me the reason why you come back here?"

He glares at her, "I have nothing to answer you that."

She chuckles, "So you're still the same." folding her fan.

"What do you mean?" he inquires.

"You only answer the question when you feel like it," she imply, "that's why I want to see you once again."

"See me?"

"That's right,"

They stare at each other. Kagura is the one to break the silence.

"Sesshomaru," she starts, "can I touch you?"

"So that was your intention?" he asks in return.

Kagura smirks, "What if I say yes?" she press on, "although I sure you sense it."

He snickers, "I never knew you were this low, Kagura."

"Only for you," she comes close to him, "please allow me."

Sesshomaru never lose his composure as he glance at the wind user. She lifts up her face and kisses him. Their lips touch lightly. Kagura draw back and her face turn red lightly.

"I thought you said you want to touch me?" he exclaims.

Kagura sneers, "But you don't mind do you?"

"…so that was your true intention?" he asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"Will you let me…if I say yes?" she replies seductively.

He goes mum. A moment pass and he chuckles lightly under his breath. He also wants to get rid of the damn feelings in his chest. Maybe if he fucks her, the unknown feelings with fade?

"Will you say yes then?" he inquires.

Kagura eyes widen.

 _Are you serious, Sesshomaru… Are you teasing me? Bastard, I'll show you…_

She was pissed, but also wants to feel him. So she let herself in and kissed him once again.

They both roll on the ground and fuck.

Kagura screams as she is at its peak. Sesshomaru isn't nearly close for coming. What's going on? And the feeling while _doing it_ is not the same? Frustrate, he close his eyes and growls.

"Sesshomaru," kagura voice out under her breath.

There, a picture comes to mind. He snaps and snarls loud. Wtf?

He finally releases. However he's not pouring his white stuff inside her. It's actually all over her. She frowns. What the hell? So he doesn't want to come inside her?

He set up and stands as he dress and then take off, scold angrily. Kagura glowers at him and slip into the river to clean.

* * *

He sits his back against a tree trunk elsewhere, thinking about what the hell just happened back there. He was able to release because of that wench mortal! Curse her! He growls and bares his teeth.

Maybe it was a mistake that her image just pop up at the right time?

Pushing the ridiculous thoughts aside, he set up and fly back to his castle.

As he land outside of his castle, Jaken is searching for him.

"What is it, Jaken," he asks his vassal.

"Oh, there you are, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken press, "Toran from the cat clan is here again, my lord."

"Toran is here?" he furrows his brows.

"Yes, but she just left a minute ago saying that she will return after dawn."

"..."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" jaken asks as his lord went silent.

"It's nothing."

Sesshomaru trails off to his room. Jaken was stun for a moment but then get back to his work.

* * *

Dawn approach as he sits in his room and thought.

 _ **Surely, it must be a mistake… I should have known… why do I even consider the ridiculous thought…? I should have killed her when I have the chance…**_

"My, what's with the long face?"

Sesshomaru know obviously who the voice it belong to.

"Toran," he state, "show yourself." He commands.

"Oh?" she show herself as command, "What's with the exasperate face?" she asks.

"Silent!" he snarls, "Move your feet faster over here." He demands.

She leers, "Be patient will you, Sesshomaru."

Her step halts in front of him and she smirks. Sesshomaru glares at her.

"Sucks it," he orders her, "I know you come for it."

She titters, "You know me so well, you know that," she state, "but that was rare coming from you."

She kneels and sucks just like he tells her. She is a skillful bitch when come to this kind of thing, but he feels nothing now. Not like the last time where he came right away.

She tilts up her face, "What's wrong?" she asks, "Are you not in the mood or are you challenging me?"

"Be it." He told her and she glares at him.

"Are you mocking me, Sesshomaru?!"

She is angry now. She did everything she can to make him come, but he just won't let it out. She's piss.

No word coming out of his mouth and she stand up.

"Fine," she accepts, "you'll come in no time."

She undresses and straddles on him. She kisses him eagerly before she plunges his member inside her. She moaned, jerking her head back as she felt him inside.

Sesshomaru set up and move them to his bed. They fuck on his bed, but he's unable to come. Anger rise in him and he thrust deadly into her.

She whimpers and yelps at the pleasure.

"Se-Sesshomaru," she panted, "Hey! Slow down."

As if he doesn't hear her, he keeps on thrusting into her with frustration. He felt he was there, but it won't let he release.

"~Ah! Sesshomaru!" she cried out and he snaps back, "Be gentler, dammit!"

For an instant there, he swears he saw the mortal girl image on the woman who he's fucking now. Is it a coincident?

He growls unable to slow down.

"Sesshomaru! ~ah!" she try to form words, but end up with whimpering.

Screw it! And now her voice is sounding more and more like the mortal girl who he forces! He can't control himself anymore. He's nearer the edge already. He lean down and take the blue eyes woman lips unconsciously. He almost ends up shooting into her if it wasn't for her voice in his ear. He snaps back to the present and pulls it out fast as he shoots it all over her.

He sinks back to his bed, calming his breath. The woman next to him also huffs loudly.

"Sesshomaru," she says, "that was insane," she pants, "why don't you come inside me?" she state, "I would love to, you know."

"..." he doesn't know either. Why is he not coming inside them?

"Whatever. But that was very intense. I never have seen you like that before." She sneers.

He was silent. That is not what he intent to do either. It just comes out of the blue as her image play with his mind.

The cat woman set up and slips out of the bed. She dresses herself and turn back to the youkai on the bed.

"I don't mind you going insane for the next time." She walks to the window, "I'll be at your service again." She leers and then left.

 _ **Insane, huh. So you're saying that this Sesshomaru lose his composure over such a mortal? Humph, then the play is over… she will have to die.**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the green toast asks, "Do you need something from Jaken?"

Sesshomaru turn over to his vassal. The green toast is shock. His lord is back with his armor.

"…Jaken," he calls, "let's go." He tells the toast clearly out of the blue.

"Huh, err…" he stutters, "may I ask, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru went still for a moment but then speaks, "Where else if it's not for your failed task?"

"Ah," he cry out, "I am deeply apologize, my lord!" he bow.

"Enough, Jaken," he informs, "We're leaving."

 _ **Human or not, I'll kill her. This unknown feeling here, I don't like it… She dares to curse me? I'll see to that when I kill her with my own hands. …Humph, I should enjoy this hunt…**_

Jaken turns starting to leave but then freeze as he takes a step back. His lord is smiling from the corner of his lips!

 _Se-Sesshomaru-sama is smiling! Is this a good thing or a bad thing? No no, we're talking about Sesshomaru-sama's smile! His smiling face here! My gut tells me this journey won't be friendly._

The toast back up quietly and out of the room and dash to his room to grab the two heads staff and the journey begin once more.

* * *

Rin stops on her run; she sees a small village right down the hill. She wipes the sweats on her brows and descends. The village is so peaceful. Children are running and playing.

A smile is on her lips as she recalls her childhood.

"Oh," a woman voice, "how may we help you?"

Startles, Rin turns around. A man and a woman. Look like they just finish coming from hunting.

"Um, y-yes," she stammers, "I-I was looking for a place to stay for the night."

The woman eye her, "There are not many people who find this remote place," the woman press, "what's a young girl like you thinking, traveling alone?"

"Eh, ah, there's reason…" she rolls her eyes and trails off.

The woman study Rin suspiciously head to toes.

"Come on, she said she want a place to stay so why don't we let her?" the man tells the woman neatly.

"But dear,"

The man only nods and turns to Rin, "I'm sorry. If you don't mind, why don't you stay the night with us?" he asks.

Rin shrugs her eyebrows, "it's…okay?"

"You heard him, so come along, girl." The woman interrupts and walks off.

Rin bow, "Thank you!"

The man smiles back to Rin and gesture her to follow.

* * *

Done with this chapter Yay Yay Yay! \\(^0)/

I hope you like it! I used my day and night for this chapter! I won't be able to update fast anymore since I got myself a job, starting today *wink* But don't worry, I'll try to update as fast as I can. I am going to use my free time for it hehehehe…

This chapter is unexpected but it just how it is. Now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 7

"Rin nee-chan!"

"Rin nee-chan!"

The wind blows gently against her cheeks. Rin slowly open her eyes as the two voices were heard. Rin turns around sluggishly to meet them.

"Kei-kun," Rin says, "Mei-chan."

The boy and girl run and stop beside her.

"I win!" Mei claims, "Yay!" raising her hands up for a win.

"No, I am!" Kei exclaims, "I got here first!"

Rin giggle, "You two win," She tells them, "you two got here at the same time."

The two look at her. Rin smile on them.

"Do you need something?"

"Oh," Mei realizes, "Mom says she want to talk to you."

"I see," she replies, "you two go ahead. Tell Saori-san, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Mei and Kei run, waving back, "Hurry up!"

Rin waves her hand to them and then turns and walk to her house.

It had been a couple weeks since then when she stays with the man and woman she meets and then months gone by. They have a family of four, two twins and a mother and father. She loves everyone and since it's far from youkai eyes, she decides to settle and live there. Her house is not far from the village although you still have to walk a little. Not a little far from her home, there is a hill full of daisy and a big cherry blossom to ease away her scent. She always spends her time there. It's more peaceful and she loves the sound of the birds when they sing to her.

She put another kimono on her and head to the village.

"Saori-san," she calls, "what's up?"

"Ah, Rin!" Saori answers as Rin come through the door, "I'm glad you're here."

"What's the matter?" Rin asks as she sits down.

"Well, I'm afraid it's the same matter," she tells her, "you see, he keeps on coming here. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh," she whispers, "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"He is a nice guy," Saori states, "Why did you refuse him?"

Rin lower her head, "Because he is that's why I can't be his wife."

"Rin," she whispers.

Silence form between them. Saori smile and say,

"I don't know what's the caused, but don't let it get to you," she starts, "it's already in the past. You are free now as you are. You shouldn't have it slow you down."

"Saori-san," she murmurs as she looks up at her.

She feels guilt as she cannot tell her the reason. She know that she is now free, but somewhere deep in her heart she still afraid that she has yet to be free. Nightmares are still come to her sometime.

"And yes," she press on, "he said he want to see you." She cocks her head and smile.

"I…see," she stumbles, "do you happen to know where?"

She chuckles, "Rin dear, it's the usual place."

"Oh," she mumbles, "okay then," she stand up, "I'll be going and thanks for informing me, Saori-sana." Rin bow.

Saori shakes her head, "Don't." she tell her, "I'm glad he see us like family." She walks Rin out of the house, "be careful." She informs, waving.

Rin nods, "I will," she shifts back and bow another farewell and then gone.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken calls, "please wait for me," he pants, "I can't...keep up anymore."

Jaken finally fall to the ground with a *thud, inhale and exhale loudly. Sesshomaru stops on his track and turns to his vassal.

"Jaken, stay here." He takes off without this vassal reply.

Jaken set up, struggling the voice to come out, but his lord is already gone. He sighed exhaustedly.

"Just how long are we gonna search?" he mumbles to himself, "it seems like this searching is forever and we still haven't found any clue where Rin is," he sighs again, "at this rate this journey is going to be like the one with Naraku." He sinks back on the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru scans the area which is far from where his vassal is. He moves lightly with his feet but then halts. He rolls his eyes to the direction of the wind.

 _ **The scent of a human?**_

He jumps and land behind a tree. He observes the human as he moves back and forth in a panics state. Soon after that another scent catch his nose which is faint and he rolls his face to the direction. His amber eyes widen as the figure is in sight.

"Aki-san!" the girl shouts and pants lightly as she run and stops next to him.

"Rin-san!" he exclaims and blushes, "I thought you would refuse me," he tells her, "I was so worry." He smiles at her.

Rin catch her breath and say,

"Sorry to worry you," she continues, "did you wait long?"

Aki shakes his head, "I just got here."

"Is that so…"

Silence fall on them.

Aki is the one to speak.

"Um, Rin-Rin-san," he stutters, "why don't we sit over there?" he point to a big rock which is showing from the dirt and Rin nods.

They go and settle themselves on the rock. It is their usual spot but somehow it feels different. She feel like someone is watching them from somewhere.

"Um, Rin-san," he starts, "about-"

"I'm sorry," she interjects and Aki turns to her.

Rin focus her gaze on the ground but she can feel his gaze on her.

"Is…" he pauses, "is it no good?" he asks sadly and Rin turns and look at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologize again, "I can't…" she trail off then press, "It's not that I don't want to, but I can't be with you…"

He stares at her and then sighs and sinks back, "So I was rejected again," he point out, "but I haven't given up yet," he swears, "I'll keep on trying." He stands up and turns to her, extending his hand.

She looks at him and then takes his hand.

"Aki-san…" she mumbles, lowers her head.

Aki places a hand on her shoulder, "because you reject me," he states, "I'll let you surfer until you accept my proposal." He teases.

"But Aki-san, I already-"

"I know," he interrupts, "because I love you, Rin-san," he press, "that's why I am going to be stubborn until you say okay," he hugs her, "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Rin is stun for a moment as her eyes round slightly and then hugs him back.

Sesshomaru mouth opens form a gap, showing his fangs. He cannot turn his eyes away from the sight. He feels the odd feelings surfacing. He wants to crash that human who dare to touch his thing, his belonging.

Aki parts the hug and look at Rin a bit red.

"Um, Rin-san," he starts, "I know this is wrong, but can I ask you something?"

Confused, Rin open her mouth, "Um, sure?"

"Can I…" he stammers, "can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" Rin eyes enlarge in surprise.

The youkai who is watching them from the shadow growls under his breath. How dare he ask that question!

"I-I not mean it like that," embarrassed he press on, "I mean can I ki-kiss your forehead…" he turns his face with embarrassment to the side.

"Oh," she realizes and her face turn light pink, "Um…" she trail off, lower her face.

"D-don't worry about it!" he returns, "I was just kidding." He looks at her redly.

Rin raise her face, "eh?"

 _So he was just joking? That startles me…_

Feeling relief, she sighs lightly under her breath.

"Why don't we go back?" he asks.

"Oh, um, can you go on ahead, Aki-san?" she returns, "I still have thing to do…"

He stares at her and then nods, "Sure…don't stay too long. It's dangerous out here alone." He informs and then turns and left her.

Rin sighs again as she watch his shadow out of view. She hop down from the rock and stand besides, leaning herself against it as she watches the sunset. She jolts as something touch her feet. She feels it soft and furry. She glances down to the side of her leg.

"Oh," she speaks, "are you lost little one?" she stoop down and touch the rabbit.

Sesshomaru catch a glimpse of her smile. He startles as he feel his heart skip a beat. She smiles brightly as the rabbit caress her feet and she return the gesture back by caressing it fur down.

Sesshomaru growl.

 _ **Silent!**_

He demands his heart. Although it beat normal, it adds an extra skip to it and he doesn't like it. His heart shouldn't be waver at such a thing. Furthermore, for a mere human?! Really, screw it! He should kill her!

He makes a step out of the shadow. Rin jerks up promptly, searching around. Something is coming. The rabbit circle and sit between her feet with it head moving side to side.

"You should go back too," she tells the rabbit, "I'll be going as well." She looks down at the rabbit between her feet.

The rabbit lifts it face to meet her and jump into the brush. Rin sighs in relief. Suddenly, she feels like lighten strike her and she turn desperate to her back. Nothing is there, but she feel eye on her. Her heart starts to jump louder and louder. She back up, circling the rock and run.

Sesshomaru frowns as he notices the girl awareness and makes another step out as her storm away. He dash, pursuing her, but he can't go any further as he freeze on his feet. Why is that?

 _ **This jaki…**_

He narrows his eyes and turn to the direction of the jaki. The jaki is not strong enough, but to normal human and to lower class youkai it is strong. He moves his legs and fly after the girl. He can still smell her even though it's faint.

He follows her scent until he stops dead on his track. Her scent is disappearing into thin air.

 _ **What's the meaning of this? Her scent suddenly disappears... like it never exists in the first place…**_

He takes a couple steps forward.

 _ **And what's with this meadow?**_

He stops, eyeing around and takes a couple more steps forward.

 _*Crack crack*_

 _ **A barrier huh… but why…?**_

Sesshomaru stops on his move unable to travel any further then he already is.

 _ **Why would someone put a barrier here? …If I go any further… I'll be done for. This barrier is too pure. Just like that one in Mt. Hakurei…**_

* * *

 _Sesshomaru-sama is late. I wonder what he is doing… Maybe I should find something to eat while he's not back yet…_

Jaken stands up from the cracking fire and left to look for food. He travels quite a few until he found a river. It has been a while since he last eats so he rolls up his kimono from legs and arms as he go into the river. It takes a while for him to finally catch a fish. He climbs up to the edge and go still. He didn't even notice, since when did it stand there.

An oni. Two big horns curves like snake from the side of his head to the sky. The fangs in his mouth seem as shard as blade. The only thing that covers his lower part is a simple cloth. To the side of his waist he holds an iron club at hand. From the look of it face, it show that he won't be friendly. Jaken gulps, dropping the fish. The two heads staff is in an unreachable place. Jaken shudders, sweats starts to build.

"I am hungry," it says, "come into my stomach."

He swigs his iron club at Jaken. It send Jaken flying a centimeter to the side, laying on the ground and groans in pain. The oni turn to the injury toast and roars, starting to delivery it final blow. But just as he put down his final move, he was stop by a blade, blocking it way.

"Who the hell are you?" the oni asks, "Do you want to go into my stomach too?" he press, "Hm? You seem pretty tasty. Maybe I should swallow you too."

Sesshomaru glares at the oni. How dare he. He doesn't even know who he deals with.

 _ **So the jaki from earlier must be coming from him… Pathetic.**_

"Die!" Sesshomaru utters, leaping into midair.

"Hm?" the oni raises it head, following the youkai.

Three flash of green light run down and slice the oni into three pieces with his acid claws. Dark red blood pours into a pool from the oni body. Sesshomaru land his feet back on the ground.

 _ **No wonder this place is so quiet. They all must have been devoured by him.**_

He moves his attention to his vassal. Jaken is out cold on the ground.

* * *

Rin open her door and close it rapidly. She sinks to the floor, breathless.

 _That was so scary…_

She pants.

 _It can't be can it? …Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusion._

She stands up and moves to the fire place. She starts to light the fire and make her a meal before she goes to bed. The trembling from her body still hasn't left.

Rin finished with the dishes and crawls into her futon. She looks out of her small window.

 _It's a full moon, huh._

She set up from her futon and stands up as she moves to her window and closes it. She doesn't like the moon. She hates it even more when it goes to crescent. She wishes only if the moon doesn't exist.

She crawls back into her futon and turn to the side as she dazes into her sleep.

.

.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"That's right. Scream more!" he growls, "More!"

" _Ah!~_ " she whimpers, "Please, take it out! I beg you!" she jolts, "It _ah!~_ really hurts… please!" she cries, "Sesshomaru-sama…! _Aahh!~_ "

She arches her back from the ground as the release hit its peak. Her eyes rounds wide as tears river down the corners. Her mouth opens as saliva drool from the corner. She shrieks as he fills her womb.

He takes it out and her back to the ground. She twitches and hiccups, finding her breath at the same time.

"You should be happy," he tells her, "I took it out just like you want it." he stares down at her with nothing on his face.

Her face motions to the side, avoiding his deadly stare. She doesn't even want to look at him in a bit. A devil whose treat her like nothing, but a place to satisfy him. She hates it. She hates it so much that she can die! She hates the devil for as long as she lives!

"Hmph," he sneers, "but we're not done yet," he claims, "I still not have enough."

Her eyes enlarge in shock. He grasps below her jaw and claims her lips forcedly, flipping his wet slippery flesh into her mouth. She's grappling under his strong body to be free.

" _~Mmmm!_ " she muffles, "NO!" she gasps, " _–Mmm~!_ Sto— _mmm~!_ "

 _No! NOOOOOOOOO~_

No

No!

Noooo...!

A cry escapes Rin's mouth as she struggling from her nightmare. She sits on her futon, sweats after sweats.

 _Please... No more..._

Rin cries, covering her face with her trembling hands. She doesn't want to remember any of it. It is not a good memory. She hates it when she sleeps and those nightmare returns. She never in her life detests sleep so much like it is now.

She whimpers softly as she waits for midnight to pass and come morning, so she can be free.

 _God, please let the night gone by quickly…_

She prays.

* * *

She sits against the wall and nodding with her blanket cover her. She slowly opens her eyes to adjust to the outside. Rubbing both eyes, she stands up and folds her blanket and put it away as she step out of her door. She takes a breath of the morning much to afternoon breeze as she closed her eyes. She head straight to the daisy hill.

She faces her back against the cherry blossom and sigh the fear out.

 _This place is the only place to ease away my pain… god, why do you have to be so cruel?_

She flexes her legs in a sitting position and wrapping her knees as she stare at the swaying cherry blossom. For a second there, she wishes she can be free just like them.

She lay down on the daisies and looks into the sky. The cherry blossom petals fly to her direction and she try to catch one with her palm. Just as she's going to squeeze her hand, it slips away. She wish her life is just like the falling cherry blossom petals which is rushing with the gently wind. She reaches out her hand to the sky, trying to seize something that is far beyond which she knows no matter how desperate she wants she can't reach.

 _I..._

 _I wish I can fly and soar loudly in the sky. Showing the world my most happiness moment..._

 _Will I..._

 _Someday have my selfish wishes granted…?_

Her hand fall back, her eyelids feeling heavy. She lazily trying to force her thick long black lashes out of her view. She inhales the nice smell of daisies and cherry blossom scent into her lung. She allows her thought to sway away and she drifts into the afternoon.

* * *

Done! :D this chapter is long. . . up next is chapter 8!

But, I'm not updating anymore. I want review and you guy not leaving me any )): You know, when I read your review it encourage me and I find the energy for the next chapt. BUT NO REVIEW! NOOOOOO! I want to continue and I want your review as well! PLEASE review!

Sessy: if you don't get her some review, her story will end here.

Rin: Noooo! I don't want to! I haven't found my happiness yet!

Sessy: too bad eh? If you want your happiness, tell them to leave review.

Rin: Please review and inspire her to continue! I can't let this end like this! Yada! Yada! Yada! YADAAAAAAAAA! *cry*

Sessy: humph. Cry all you want. I'm outta here. SO long, reader. If you want this Sesshomaru to come back, remember to review! *growl*

Rin: Ah! He runs away! Dammit! Come back here so the story can progress!

Remember to review if you don't want our poor little Rin to have swollen eyes! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hehehehe… Although I say I not going to update anymore, but here I am updating, lol.._

 _And yes, I did check your reviews and I am soooooo happyyyyyyyyy! *cry* Thank you so much for liking my story and share me some of your thoughts! Really, thank you!_

 _And about the food, it was delicious! Thank you! Of course I am happy even if ppl don't leave me reviews lol… I'm just happy they like and read my story… heh…_

 _About the raping, that was my limit lol… I don't really know about those stuffs and I know I not do a good job, but… it did come out well enough isn't it? Lol._

 _Again, thank you!_

* * *

Rin: Thank you, you kind readers! *bow* My eyes swollen a little, but i'm fine. thanks again for sharing your thought with the writer (: I love you all! ^^

Sessy: . . . . . . I think i'm back? Look like they still want to see you go into despair...

Rin: I won't let you!

Sessy: Humph. We'll see about that...

 _Alright! there it is for our Mains C.!_

 _Let's go to chapter 8!~ Shall we?_

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 8

"Rin,"

A soft voice calls to her.

"Rin…"

 _Who… is it?_

"Open your eyes, Rin."

 _Who… are you?_

"I cannot tell you right now,"

 _You can't? But why?_

She opens her eyes in a slow motion. Right in front of her is a woman. She looks so beautiful with long black hair splaying down. She wears such a high quality kimonos. In her forehead, there is a diamond shape.

"Who are you really?" Rin asks, "And how do you know me?"

"I know you since forever," she smiles.

"But how?" Rin asks, confused.

"You have grown," she point, "and you have become beautifuller each day."

"You flatter me," Rin comments, "you are more beautiful than me…" she turns red lightly.

She chuckles, "I don't think so," she press, "you have yet to realize your beauty."

Rin blush at the compliment.

"Have we met before?" she questions, "I can't shake this feeling off that I know you."

The woman nods, "Since you were a baby…"

"So that's how…" she pauses, "please, will you give me your name?"

The woman looks at Rin silently.

"I'm sorry," she apologize, "I cannot tell you yet."

Rin was crestfallen as the woman rejects her. But she smile anyway.

"Oh," she says, "will we meet again?"

The woman nods, "we will."

Rin brighten, "Then please tell me your name when we meet again."

"Certainly," she answers, "but this is not why I come here."

"eh?"

"Please, don't set foot out of this village." She informs.

"What?" she inquires, "Why is that?"

"For prying eyes," she tells Rin, "I was glad I finally found you."

"What do you meant?"

"This village," she pauses, slowly look side to side, "is being protected by something that is too pure to point out," she press, "it was hard for me to find you, so this is all I can do."

The woman starts to vanish.

"Please wait!" Rin calls, "Don't go yet!" she reach out her hand, _"Wait!~"_

Rin open her eyes abruptly.

 _A dream? What's that all about?_

Rin set up, searching her surroundings.

 _The sun is about to go down. How long have I doze off?_

She stands up and brushes some of the cherry blossom petals and daisies petals away. Tossing some of her long black hair back, she head home.

* * *

Rin have dinner as she thinks back.

 _Who is she? She seems to know me very well… But grudging by her appearance, she's not human... is she?_

Rin place her choke sticks down,

 _And what does she mean by don't leave the village?_

Rin gather her dishes and wash them,

 _What happen if… I leave? Will something happen to me? I wish she could tell me more._

She put the dishes away and ready her futon for the night,

 _I don't want to sleep. What should I do?_

Rin sits her back to the wall,

 _Maybe I should find something to do. Oh, that's right. I need to finish the kimonos._

Rin grabs her stuffs and use the night for the kimonos. She manages to finish the kimonos till morning. She yawns and stretches. She fold the kimonos nicely in one place and head out to wash her face. She ties back her hair loosely and as she come back inside, she change, and grabs the kimonos. She head to the village.

Rin sees the twins play as she approaches the family house.

"Rin nee-chan!" the twins call, rushing to her.

"Good morning," she greets.

"Good morning to you too!" they chirp at her.

"Is your mother and father home?"

"Mother is at the farm and father is inside." Kei answers.

"What is that you are holding, Rin nee-chan?" Mei asks.

"Oh," she says, "This is for you and Kei-kun."

"Wow! Really?!" Mei looks at Rin with sparks in her eyes. Rin smile as a yes.

Kei looks at Rin and his twin with a little interested.

"Why don't we go inside?" Rin recommends.

Mei and Kei look at each other and then dash inside laughing excitedly. Rin follow them.

"Oh, if it isn't Rin."

"Good morning, Jin-san." Rin bow with a greeting.

"Ah, good morning." he nods.

"Ne ne, Rin nee-chan! Please show me!" Mei beam, "I can't wait any longer!"

"Yes, show us!" Kei comments, "Please!"

The father looks at them about to speak, but Rin cut in.

"Oh, yes, here," she sits, hand one to each of them, "I hope you like it."

They grab and dash away happily.

"Hey, you two!" the father shouts, "Where is your thank you!"

Rin giggle, "It's okay, Jin-san. I was like that too when I was their ages."

The father sighs, "They should at least say 'thank you' before they run off," he murmurs, "Please allow me to say _thank you_ in their place." He bows.

"Please don't do that. It's not something worthy of your gratitude." she reassures him.

"Worthy or not, a gratitude is still a gratitude." He returns.

"But it just-"

Rin was interrupt by Saori as she comes through the door, holding both the twins hands.

"He is right, Rin."

"Saori-san," Rin looks at her and the twins, "Did you two get catch?"

The twins nod and Saori release their hands.

"Now, go on," she instruct, "say 'thank you' to Rin."

The twins step forward.

"Saori-san, you don't have to-"

"Thank you, Rin nee-chan," they bow and thanks, "for the kimonos."

Rin sighs. She shouldn't have done it. Maybe it is a mistake to bring the kimonos to their home. She should have given to them when she sees them.

"Do you like it?" Rin asks.

They nod.

"I'm glad."

"Now then Rin, why don't you have breakfast with us?" Saori comments.

"Um, actually I still have thing to take care of," she lie, "maybe next time." She stands up, ready to leave.

"Is that so… what a shame."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No no no no no, no apologize needed," he reassure Rin, "Sometime life is just wouldn't turn out right," he continues, "but it's a promise for next time."

"I'm promise."

* * *

"Rin-san!"

Rin turns back as she left her house.

"Aki-san,"

She stands there and waits for the man to catch up.

He sighs as he catches up to where she stands, "Where are you going? I was just here to see you." He breathes.

"I'm about to head out since I'm out of dry woods." Rin responses.

"Oh," he stands tall, "then please let me company you." He smiles.

Rin nods, "Sure, but you sure you're not busy?"

"Anything for you, Rin-san," he answers, "as long as you allow me to be with you."

 _Aki-san…_

"Why don't we go?" he asks.

Rin nods.

He smiles at her and she returns the gesture as they settle into the forest.

* * *

Rin put some of the dry woods to the wooden cart. She sighs, brushing the sweats from her forehead with hand.

 _I think this is enough. I'm glad Aki-san is here. If I'm here by myself, I don't think I will fill this wooden cart till dark._

Rin looks around.

 _But where is he? He says he will be backs shortly when he left…_

She waits, leaning her back against the wheel.

Moments pass.

. . . Silence . . .

Rin stares at the direction where Aki left, nervously. She moves her eyes, side to side. It's so quiet that it's scary.

 _I wonder if he is okay…_

The sound in her chest pounds louder.

 _Can it possible that he is hurt…?_

She stands tall and takes a deep breath. She ignores the music in her chest as she goes after him.

Each step she takes, she starts to feel her legs weaken. Her body starts to trembles as fear build little by little.

"Aki-san!" she calls, searching around as she grips a wooden stick firmly with her hands below her chest.

 _Please, Aki-san, don't scared me like that… come out._

"Aki-san!" she calls again.

* * *

Jaken open his eyes. To his surprise, his lord was there.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the green toast asks.

He only glance the green toast from the corner of his eye as he sits facing his back to the tree trunk.

"Did you stay with me all this time?"

"Who else do you think it is?" the lord inquires in return.

Jaken cries, wiping his tears away with his tiny green arm.

"Of course it is you, my lord." Jaken imply.

". . . ."

He rolls his eyes and stares at the 'soon night is coming' sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

His vassal asks, but he ignores it. The trees are rustling swaying in the cool wind. Unexpectedly, his nose catches on a light scent. He rises promptly from the ground.

Jaken looks at his lord dumbfound, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

No answer.

Sesshomaru cocks his head to the side as he steals the scent into this lung.

 _ **So he is nearby… And another… I'm positive…**_

He takes off into the direction.

 _ **No mistake about it… I'll never forget that scent.**_

He dashes as fast as his ability allows him.

* * *

Rin stops. How far have she been traveling? She hears a light flap and she turns hurriedly.

"Aki—"

Nothing is there.

Rin pauses. What is that that she sees? It's red-orange as it fly away.

 _A bird…? Look like it._

She looks as the red-orange thing was out of view. She moves her head side to side.

 _Where is he?_

"Aki-san!" she calls again.

 _*rustle*_

 _Rustle?_

She freezes. Waiting for what it is to come out. She grips the stick firmly.

A strong hand grabs her shoulder from behind. Surprise, she screams and swings the stick around.

"Whoa! It's me; it's me, Rin-san!"

She opens her eyes at the familiar voice.

"Aki-san?"

"Ah, yes." He answers, "Sorry, did I startle you?" he asks, touching his head.

"Of course you did!" she frowns, "What are you thinking, scaring me like that?"

He laughs, "Sorry," he raise one hand as apologize, "when I see you I just couldn't help it but want to surprise you a little."

"Well, that was more than a little!" she scolds him, "Please don't play around," she sighs, "We are no longer kids." She turns, walking away.

"Ah, wait, Rin-san!" he calls, rushing after her.

"What is it?" she answers without stopping.

"Are you mad?" he asks, "I won't do it again, I promise! So please don't hate me!"

Rin stops, "Really?" she comments, "You won't do it again?" she peers at him.

He nods, "I won't," he promises, "so please don't hate me?"

Rin looks at him and then sighs then smile, "Okay. Remember your promise."

"Rin-san," he looks at her, "A-ano…" he trails off, embarrasses.

She looks at him bewilder.

"Um… can you accept this?" he takes out a flower from behind and hand it to her.

Rin stares at the flower.

"So the reason you're gone," she asks, "you were looking for this?" she stares at him.

"Yes," he blushes, "because I thought it'll look good on you."

She blushes back.

"Is that so," she accepts, "thank you." She looks at the flower.

It's a red wild flower. She's surprise he was able to find one. And it is really beautiful too. Furthermore, it's the first time that someone has given her flower. The light pink color on her cheeks still not fades as she glances at the flower she holds.

"Let's head back," she tells him, "it's going to be dark soon."

"Sure."

* * *

Sesshomaru stops as he spot the two figures from the distance. He makes a couple jumps to where they stand. He shifts behind a tree and observes them from the shadow. His nose catches on a different scent. She was once smelled like that. However, her scent now is no different from back then. She still smell like flower and there is another scent, she also smell like cherry blossom. He looks closely at them and notices the red wild flower on her hand.

"This is all isn't it?" Aki asks.

Rin nods, "Thank you for coming with me."

He looks at her and then to the flower on her hand.

"Rin-san, do you not like the flower?"

"Huh?" she utters, "No, that's not it," she reassures him, "I really like it."

"Oh, but you seem gloomy," he point out, "I think maybe it's not to your liking."

"No, I like it." She tries to form a smile.

"Is that so. I'm glad then." He returns the gesture.

For a while now, Rin cannot shake the feeling that something is there. Eyeing them closely from somewhere. She's scare, but Aki is with her so her fear is not that strong. But her heart won't stay still at all. It was just like yesterday, that scary feeling of someone eyeing her.

"Rin-san?"

"huh?" she lifts up her face in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. I was a little lost in there. Shall we go?" she fakes a smile.

 _This isn't good. I shouldn't worry Aki-san like that. Maybe it's just my imagination… right?_

"Let's!" he voice out happily.

They push the wooden cart and left. The devil that was watching them also trail along. He wants to know if they actually go inside the barrier. But just as he suspect, they go pass the barrier and disappear with their scent.

He survey at the meadow for a moment then turns and fly away to his vassal. Why didn't he just kill her right there and then? He also wants to know as well why he doesn't. Every time he sees her and her smile the thought of killing her sink and the strange feeling surpass it. What worse is that she seem happy when she around him, Aki. It bothers him to no end as why it bothers him. She's happy indeed by smiling innocently like that and blushes like a girl who's in...

Sesshomaru barks with annoyances. His heart starts to shake lightly again. How annoying indeed.

 _ **Silent!**_

He snarls, demanding the shaking in his heart to fucking shut up. What the fuck did she do to him?! Damn her! He bares his teeth angrily. He should kill her fast. If he don't, he afraid he will go mad. He despises the damn unknown feeling and he has enough of being weird around it. He sure now the cause is the mortal, if not then why the hell does his heart wavers every damn time he catch a glimpse of her?

 _ **I will kill her next time… doesn't matter if he's there or not. I'm through with this stupid thing…**_

He curses deadly while flying back.

* * *

Rin sits at the usual place and waits. She got a letter from him, Aki, saying that he want to meet there. She sighs while waiting. She knows what he wants to talk about and she knows her answer is going to be the same. It's not that she doesn't like him. He's a good man and has a nice heart and also very good-looking, but she can't be with him because he's too pure of a man. She wants him to be with someone who is as pure and as clean as him in the village. He shouldn't have waste his time for someone like her.

"Aki-san is late." She pouts.

 _I wonder if he's busy and not able to come._

She sits facing her back to the shadow as the sun sinking at the horizontal.

Maybe she got the day wrong? Every time they meet, he was the first to be here. It's not like him to be late.

 _It's getting dark. I should head back… this place creeps me out at a time like this…_

She stands up and slips down the rock and brushes some of the dirt from her kimono.

Suddenly, Rin goes still. What's going on? She feels it. Eyes on her again. She swallows and her body starts to shudders.

 _Aki-san… Are you playing prank again?_

Rin turns, "Aki-san—!"

She freezes.

White Furry clothing and fair skin gaze at her with amber eyes.

 _Why is he here!? How did he…!_

There is no way that she will forget him. Even if she wants to she can't get rid of his image for all those times.

"Se..sshomaru…sama…" she shivers and stammers, "How did you…" her voice shake as she back a step, "find this place?" the rock behind traps her.

He looks at her as she shudders from head to toes. The color on her face changes into a pale one. She looks like a mouse that has just come out of the cold water and shivers nonstop. And it's pleasant him how she still remember him. He feels a light wave in his heart at the sound of his name.

"Are you disappointed," he speaks, "that this Sesshomaru is not him."

Her heart throbs loudly at the deep voice. Is it feared that causes her heart to speed or is it something else?

Her eyes rounds, "Him…?" she pauses, "what did you…do to Aki-san?" she furrows her brows.

 _How does he know about Aki-san…?_

 _ **Chi… that name is annoying…**_

He stops not far from her. He gaze her and she shivers back.

"Do you love him that much?" he inquires.

He growls inside. What the hell did he just ask? How ridiculous.

She blush light pink and her eyes enlarge. The hell? How dare she blush in front of him? He didn't ask that question for her to blush like that. Again goes his heart, rumbling. Curse it.

"How…" she responses, "What did you do to him?" she mumbles.

A tiniest smile curls his lips and her back hit the rock more. What the hell does that smile mean? That ain't answers her question.

"Do you know what I do to him?"

"Wha…! you…kill him?" she asks, unbelievable.

"How could you!" she glares at him, "How could you kill Aki-san! You devil!" water starts to form in her eyes.

Sesshomaru eyes widen a little. She gasps at what just come out of her mouth. Should she have not said it?

 _ **Devil…? Are you calling this Sesshomaru a devil?!**_

His blood starts to boil. He closes in the space between them.

Rin jerks back frighteningly only to be traps on her back.

"Wha..don't," she stammers, "don't come near or else!"

"Or else what?"

There he is, in front of her now. She gasps, swallowing her tears back.

 _I need to get away somehow! I'm sorry Aki-san, for involving you with my affair. It's my fault that you're dead…_

They both are glaring at each other without uttering any words.

 _*doki*_

He growls.

 _ **Shut up! Dammit! How dare you make that sound!**_

He demands his heart but it fail. It won't listen to his command. He bares his teeth lightly at the big brown eyes and thick black lashes human. He senses the fear of her grows stronger, but she still refuses to turn away. Does that human really mean that much to her?

Sesshomaru suddenly rolls his eyes to the side. Rin follow next.

 _What?_

It shocks her.

 _A…ki-san? You're…still alive?_

"Rin-san," he pants, "sorry I'm late…" he looks at her and to Sesshomaru.

"Get away from her, you pest!" he catch his breath and glare at Sesshomaru.

As expect, not a single word from Sesshomaru, but Rin is startles.

"Rin-san, stay where you are," he reassures her, "I'll save you."

"Save her?" he cocks his head to him, "Your planning to take me on? Interesting."

Rin can't help but scared of Sesshomaru calm expression. It's scary.

"Aki-san…" she whispers.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes to her as he heard her.

 _ **Chi! Again that name…**_

He feels his heart almost fall.

"Don't worry, Rin-san," he look at her and smile, "believe in me."

Rin gulps, "Aki-san…" she considers the thought then slowly she nods.

He growls.

 _ **Fuck!**_

He despises her name coming out of the man's mouth! What's going on! Really, fuck it! What is he going to do now that that feeling is killing him?!

"Get away from Rin-san, Mononoke!" Aki hisses from there.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at him.

 _ **Persistent mortal! How dare you…!?**_

Huh? Now he's pissed furthermore, it shocks him?

It's irritates him to not know why. He doesn't understand anymore. What the hell is going on inside him!? He wants to kill that mortal who keeps going on about Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin!

He's stuck! Sesshomaru's stuck!

* * *

Yahooooo! We have a hero here! \\(^O^)/ Go go go! Teach him a lesson, human!

i actually stuck with this chapter for so long lol... i delete lots and lots of words out ToT and here i finally decide on this. i know it's gay lol...

i need to find new word for that **_'Silent'_** word, ^.^ any suggestion? i think i use it _way_ too many... lol


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 9

He startles Rin as he turns and faces the human.

 _ **So this Sesshomaru want to kill him, is that what you are telling?**_

He asks the sound of his heart as it occurring with the same disaster speed.

She glances at Aki.

 _Aki-san…_

Aki swallows. He feels his body starts to shudder, but he can't let Rin in danger. He has to rescues her from the Mononoke even if it cost him his life.

Sesshomaru give Aki a vacant stare as he senses the nerves from him and he let a tiny smile curve his lips. Rin catch a glimpse and chill travel to her bone.

"Rin-san!" Aki shouts as he dash, drawing his sword.

 _Aki-san! Be careful!_

Rin prays. She doesn't know how much power the devil hold, but she just wants Aki to not get injure.

Sesshomaru slowly raise his hand forward and a green light starts to appear. Rin jolts. What is that?

She looks back to Aki, "No! Aki-san!" she yells, "Don't come—!"

"Aargh!"

Her voice die as Sesshomaru's acid whip send him flying backward. His back hit the tree hard enough and he fall to the ground.

"Aki-san!" she shouts, "Aki-san!"

"Silent." He commands as he eye the unresponsive human in the distance and then rolls his eyes back to her.

Aki cause no movement as she call.

"Aki-san!" she yells yet again, "No, Aki-sannnnnn!"

Sesshomaru growls.

"I told you to be silent!" he demands, pushing her back against the rock.

How dare she yell that name so loudly in his ears! He's already angry enough for an unknown reason why he hates it so badly coming out of her mouth.

 _ **Dammit…**_

He's furious for vexing about the unknown thing. He's losing his calm self over such a thing? Really, dammit!

"Ah!" she yelps as the back of her head hit the rock, "Aki-san." she utters.

He bares his teeth, unable to control any longer. Really, does she really have to say that many times? Is she persuading him? She doesn't know. Right now she's only worry about the poor man in the distance.

"Silent ! !" he barks furiously.

Rin shocks.

"Mmm!?"

He crashes his lips to her, silencing her mouth. Her eyes open wide. She can't breathe for a second there.

" _Mmmm~_ "

 _No!_

She's desperate trying to push the youkai away. But she only cause more force from him.

"Mmm!"

 _Stop! No!_

As he claims her soft pink lips he feels a tingling down to his toes. What is it? It's never happen before and never in his life have he feel it. Unable to resists the feeling any longer, he growls.

She's still fighting to be free from where they connect. Her trembling hands keep on pushing his board chest away.

"Mm—Sto-!" a gap form, she gasps, "No! –Mmm!" she try to reason with him, but he won't allow.

She was persistent and that just make him want to crush her lips more. He startles her by nibbling on her lower lip. He dirt his wet tongue into her mouth at the moment.

"Uhnn!?"

She feels the wet and soft thing passing the gap she form into her mouth. She squeezes her eyes as it touches her own.

"Uhm—No—!" she shifts her head to the side, but he captures her lips again in no time.

Unable to do anything as her mouth is full of tongues, she bite it. She feels him stiff for a second and he sluggishly pull away.

She sees his tongue which shows in his mouth as he draw apart from her own and a light red liquid trail down his lips. She takes the opportunity and run. He turns and looks as she gives her back to him while dashing away.

 _ **She thinks she can run off?**_

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru is right beside her.

"Kyaaa!" she screams as he thrusts her against a tree near with a *thud.

"Don't even think about running off."

He finishes and captures her lips once more.

"Mmm!" she fights.

He forces his slippery tongue to passes her border, but she did not yield for him. He growls at her persistent.

"No—hnm!" she gasps as he eagerly passes through her barrier.

She bites it again; however he did not hesitate this time.

" _Mmmm~_ "

 _Stop it! No…!_

She shot her eyes closely as she feels his hot flesh twist with her own. She tries her hardest to push him away, thrusting both her hands against his chest. He won't budge; instead he wraps his arm around her waist and the other cup the side of her head as he deepens the kiss into a more passionate one.

Muffles come from her throat.

She starts to lose the feeling in her legs and she feels butterflies down her belly. Why did she feel such a thing when she hates him so much? This isn't right. She's becoming weird.

He snarls. Why does she taste so sweet and different from any others? Never in his life have he tastes such a thing and force himself eagerly over someone. He feels her protest weaken on his chest as her chest pressing against his for support. Her body shakily and trembling in his arm. His heart dances at the warmth of her.

He parts with a *pop sound from their mouths. He glances down at the mortal in his arm as she catches on her breath.

"St…op," she breath as her soft pink tongue show in her mouth.

Sesshomaru barks. Is that the expression to request a stop? She must be kidding. His heart pound louder inside and he feel something surfacing at the view of her. It tell him that it want her. Her brown eyes have water, but not enough to trail down the corners. The breathe she take from her swollen pink lips which just end with the passionate kisses. And most of all, the redness on her cheeks betray it all. She looks so seductive.

" _Grrrr,_ "

He press her against the tree, "St-stop…!" she protest and his lips come crashing against hers. Insert his wet tongue hungrily in and explorers her once more.

" _Mmm~_ "

His wet flesh intertwines with her one and mingles passionately inside. She couldn't escape; she's trap inside and out.

" _Unmm~_ " she moans, " _-hah~_ sto—ahmm!"

He won't allow any words escape from her mouth. How dare she reject him? The more she rejects him the more the inside of him wants her.

He parts from her mouth and trail wet licking down her neck line, causing her to shudder.

"No! Stop!" she fight again while filling her lung with airs.

He continues to licks down as his hands divided the middle of her kimono from her chest, exposing her breasts. Only her obi holds the rest of her lower part kimono.

"No!" she cries, feeling his breath, his tongue, and his lips touching her flesh downward to her breasts.

"Don't! Stop it! _Ah!~_ "

Her cry turns into a moan as he sucks her pink nipple into his mouth.

" _No…!_ "

He nibbles the mortal's hard nipple. She thrust his shoulders with her hands, but he won't sway as he continues to sucks and rolls his tongue around her nipple, flicking back and forth. She shivers at the feel.

His other hand enjoy the other as he fondle her nipple with is thumb causing the human to cry out more. She pushes his shoulder harder, but futile.

He sucks on her other nipple and she whimpers, "No. _Ah!~_ "

He crunches her nipple gently, sending tingling down her spine again.

" _Hya~_ " she yips, her hands weakening on his shoulders.

His heart roars at the sound. He raises his head and peers down at her. The blush on her face is still red. And her breasts, for the first time he see in the light. It's beautiful. It's not big or small, just barely enough to fit his palm. And her skin, it's so pale and soft.

It growls again loudly inside him, demanding him to have her. She shocks as he claims her lips again. His inside still roars and his heart starts to speed more. He teases her lower lip with his fangs. Startles her, he flicks his tongue back in. The battle begins once more. But this time, it's hard to control his emotions. He is more eager for her. No matter how many times he tastes her, it won't satisfy him. He wants more. More of her.

She moans muffly in her mouth. No more strength to fight back. Her legs are too numb to stand, only his arms supporting her. He parts and allows her to fill her lung with airs again. He starts to kisses the other side of her neck line, sniffing her fresh scent into his lung.

She jolts as he swiftly touches her private part through her kimono. She try to tell him no, but he slide two of his fingers into her mouth caressing around her tongue. At the soft contact of her tongue he growls as he kisses her neck. Unable to withstand any longer, his hand slip pass the divided of her kimono and found her small flesh jewel. She twitches at his cold hand. He caresses it with his thumb and she moans softly at the sensation.

His eyes bred red lightly as he smell the scent of her arousal. He *grrrr as he captures her lips again, lifting her legs up and wrap it around his hips.

"Unmm!?"

She yips as his hard shaft pressing against her womanhood.

His inside barks at the heat and wetness of her being press against his manhood. Thus his hakama is still on him, he feel it clearly. She's super wet. His demon roars, wanting to enter her and feel the heat.

He pulls back from her mouth and kisses her neck to her collarbone as he pulls his sash loosens from his waist. He just realizes when did he take his armor? Not leaving a second thought, he presses his about to explode flesh against her bum. She yelps at the feeling. Her arms and hands push him back with all her strength, but cause no harm.

" _Ah!~_ "

He rubs it against her, wanting to enter. She moans. He points it at her entrance and slowly he pushes it in. Why does her inside feel so good? It's like she is made for him. He snarls at the sensation.

Rin jerks her chest against his strong one and rolls her head back at the sensation. How deep he is inside her. She feels it throbbing as it hit her stomach. Her body trembling nonstop. Her inside is being torn apart again by his big, hard, hot flesh.

Satisfy by her reaction, slowly he thrust in and out causing her to whimpers more.

She gasps at such a sensation, "St-stop…" she tells him, but he pays no heed.

Her breath is leaving her at the pleasure within. Such a hateful thing is being done to her and yet her body responses terribly. Why? She's scared of not knowing. It's new to her.

"Ah!" she moans, " _hyah~_ no— _ah~_ "

He keeps kissing against her womb as he thrust and her body feels weaker. He kisses her again as her voice stir his demon inside. His body feels like burning while mingling her breath with his own. It's the first time he feels such a thing happening to him. It wants to come out. It wants her to be its.

Abruptly, he breaks from her mouth and trails down her neck as he sniffs her soft skin. Slowly he licks her neck and kiss whiles he unconsciously sinking his fangs into her flesh.

"Aaahhhh!~" She cries out and he feel her inside tightening. A low guttural sound make in his throat. She buries her face against his neck as she feels the pain of his fangs. She holds tightly onto his back and squeezes his flesh as she sinks her nails in. The fresh scent of his blood fills the place.

He tastes her red liquid as it pumps out. The sweet blood of her travel through his entire body and his red eyes starts to fade. He consciously comes to his sense. Did he just mark her his?

His demon and heart thunder loudly within him, approving her to be his. It shocks him. The first time his demon surface over a woman. The only time when his demon come out was only when he was in battle.

He rises up his face and gaze her. Tears are forming in her brown orbs. Some already escape not long ago as evident shine on her red cheeks.

He slows down his thrusting in and out of her and licks her eyes. Surprise, she squeezes her eyes and he licks her tears away. Why is he being so soft? This isn't like him. He has never done anything like this to someone. Not to a woman or anyone.

Pushing her tighter to the tree, holding her thighs between him and he quicken the speed. She shrieks terribly at the speeds of him entering her and retreating. A slight moment pass, she feel the loss of control, action, and thought and when her eyes shot open in the sudden loosening of the heat that have been building within her, she can see his eyes bred red.

Sesshomaru slow the race and he huff lightly under his breath as he stares down at the trembling human. She just comes and it feels good. He is almost there as well, but he doesn't feel like releasing. He want to continues and feel the heat inside her.

Slowly, he thrust and she continues to moans from the pleasure.

"No,wait," she calls, "St-stop…! _~Ah!_ "

Sesshomaru pays no heed to her yelping as he is almost at the edge. He knows he can shoot it at any moment, but he still want to feel her a little longer. He holds onto his release as he thrust a couple more blows into her, kissing her womb and he growls at the sensation.

 _ **Shit!**_

" _Ahn~_ " she moans, "No, don't…Ah!~"

Every time he hit her womb, she would whimpers at the feel. It's too great of a pleasure. She feels her inside loosening again of the passionate heat.

His demon growls with him as he explores his final blow into her, releasing him dry.

" _Ah, NOOOOOOOO!~_ "

She cries out how much he fills her. Her body twitches at the passion just end. She sinks breathless into his muscular chest, feeling his manhood pulsing inside her. She hear he breath just as hard as her. He sinks back down the tree, cuddling her firmly in his arms as his flesh shaft slips out. It's odd. Why is he being so not like himself? Let's leave the thought for later. Right now they need to catch their breath.

Sesshomaru surprise Rin as he rolls back her kimono from her back and place it on her again. Now that Rin listen closely she can hear the sound of his heart beat. She thinks that he doesn't have a heart for all he had done to her. But here the sound of his heart beat proving that he does have a heart.

He stands up from the ground and surprise Rin. Rin catch a glimpse of his naked body and she blushes as she turns her face away. The first time Rin see a man body. He pays no attention to her as he grabs his kimono from the ground and dress, scowl lightly. After he done putting everything back, he turns to her.

"Get up," he orders.

Rin jolts at the sudden out blurt. Without glancing back at him, she fixes the rest of her kimono, covering her chest, nervously. Now that the devil is back Rin starts to shudder again. She can't believe what they just did. What surprise her the most was that she actually let herself in the heat. She can't believe she let him touch her and do as he please to her. No, it's not she let him; it's him who force her. He makes her weird a moment back there.

"Get up, didn't you hear me?"

"Ah!" he grabs her arm, forcing her to stand and he feel her shiver as her legs fail back.

 _ **She…can't stand?**_

He releases her arm and glances down at her, dumbfound for the first time. (lol… sorry I can't help but to laugh. It's not like him. lol)

 _ **What's going on? Why can't she walk?**_

Rin shivers more as she feels his gaze on her. She wants to get away from him. However, her legs are too limp to move because of what he did to her.

"I…" she utters, "My legs are still numb," she tells him without making eyes contact.

 _And where are you taking me—!_

She jolts as her memories come back. It can't be can it? Is he planning to take her back to the cage?

 _No… I don't want to be in there…_

Her fears start to surpass again and she shake nonstop. Is there no way for her to get away from him? She grabs her arms and shiver.

* * *

Yahoooo! Done again :D

Ohmigod! I am so sorry this chapter is about LOVE, lol…

Please review and tell me what you think ^^

Later! (^O^)/


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 10

"Ryura-sama," a guard kneel down, "Hime-sama have been located."

"Good work," he responds, "How was she? Is she becoming a fine lady?"

"Absolutely, Ryura-sama." the guard reply.

Ryura study the guard for a moment and then command him to leave.

"Jura, Kyora, Gora, maybe we should take a tour to visit our Hime?" he asks the three, "What do you guy think?"

"I have no problem." One answers.

"But, Aniki, how do you know for sure that Hime-sama-"

"Leave it, Kyora." One interjects.

"But…"

"Kyora," Ryura speaks, "If the new appear to be fault that's the end for him. I won't tolerate any vermin."

"I Know that," he returns, "however, that's not what I mean."

"What is it then?" Ryura inquires.

Jura and Gora listen to them quietly.

"What if it's not the real Hime-sama?" he reasons, "What if they mistake someone else for her? She might be dead already."

Ryura silent for a moment.

"That's why we're making a visit," he returns, "to make sure it's her. I'll not leave my precious bride to another one." He stares at Kyora.

"..."

"Well, that's that, Kyora." Jura interrupts.

"I'm getting bored sitting around too." Gora comments.

"Everything is settles then," he looks Jura to Gora and then to Kyora, "Are you in, Kyora?"

He stares at them and silent for a second, "How can I not, Aniki…"

"Good." he approve, smile cunningly.

"Stop worrying, Kyora," Gora says, "Just who do you think we are?"

"Okay, that's enough," Jura cut them off, "so Ryura Aniki, when will we leave?"

"Shortly," he replies, "Just wait for my words."

"Understood."

"..."

* * *

Rin continue to shiver as the youkai won't leave his gaze on her.

 _What should I do? I'm scared… My legs are still too sore to stand up… How can I get away from him… Someone, tell me!_

 _ **I don't like it. The more I look down at her the more this feeling 'I want to touch her' leaking out. Screw that, dammit. So what if she can't… I'm not gonna lose my patience over such a worthless being…**_

"Stand up." He commands, furrowing his brows.

Rin flinches, "I… I already told you that my legs are still sore…" she peeks at him.

"So what?"

He makes a step.

"No… Ah!" he forcefully grabs her arm and bangs her to the tree. Her legs are wobbling.

"Stop it!" she voice, "I can't hold my legs...Ah...!"

She fall, but not to the ground. She sways forward to his solid chest. Sesshomaru eyes widen at the skinship.

 _ **!? Shit…**_

His heart skip a beat as her scent invade his mind. He holds her waist and notices the shaking of her.

 _ **She's…shaking…?**_

 _H-huh?_

She flushes.

 _Why is he not…?_

She's confused as to why he didn't do like he normally does. The sound of her heart beat nonstop.

That moment a strong gust of wind blow pass them. Rin shot her eyes close as she feel like the wind is spiriting her spirit away.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin jerks at the high pitch voice from above them. She knows that voice. There is only one creature who voice it is belonging to as she know.

Sesshomaru looks above as the two heads lizard and his vassal come landing down. Rin glances from her brown orbs.

 _Huh? What's that? A two heads…youkai?_

"Jaken," his lord utters.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the toast calls as he run to his lord with the two heads stuff.

"..."

Jaken pants and then notice Rin.

"R-Rin!" he shouts.

Rin flinches, but she isn't as shock as the green toast. He's shock by what it stands in front of him. He never sees his lord being so close to a woman before. On top of that, it's a mortal.

Jaken speechless as he eye them.

 _Sesshomaru-sama is holding a human so close to him. This is the first time this happen in front of this Jaken… But didn't he say he despise them? Then why…? I am getting confused…_

"Jaken," Sesshomaru calls, "We're leaving."

 _!? What?_

Rin shocks.

 _You can't be serious! Do you think I'll let you take me back this easily?!_

"Ah, yes, my lord." Jaken respond looking at his lord.

"Huh?" he promptly hold Rin in his arms, "Wh-what? Let me go!" she fights, "Don't touch me!"

He ignores her nagging and continues walking to the two heads lizard. Jaken is more than shock at his lord action. He never knew this side of his lord. His lord supposes to be cold blood and did not yield for anything, but this is the opposite.

 _Is this really Sesshomaru-sama?_

The toast thinks as he trails behind his lord eyes open.

 _You devil, what you think you're doing! Let go! Aghhh! I don't wanna go back!_

Rin pushes against his chest trying to free herself as he carries her in his arms. He won't budge. The two heads lizard lowers his stomach to the ground and Sesshomaru put Rin on his back.

 _Wh-what? No. I don't wanna go back!_

Rin shifts her body and ready to roll down from it back, but she catch Sesshomaru glare. She jolts.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate you a second time."

Rin twitches. What the hell does that mean? Does he mean to say that to scare her? Don't know. Perhaps, he means it.

 _Uhn… is he threating Rin?! How could he!_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken speak from behind his lord.

"Let's go, Jaken." He turns his gaze from her and commands his vassal as he floats on his feet.

"Yes."

 _Noooooooo! I'm scared going back! Help me someone!_

Jaken climb to the two heads lizard back with Rin and they take off into the sky. Rin rubs her tears away with her trembling hand and see the sun sinking into the depth. The sky is so beautiful with the color. Red, Orange, Blue, and Brown form at where the sun lay. She gapes how beautiful the sight is. It's the first time she fly high in midair and notice how big and vast the world is.

Her long black hair sway and Sesshomaru rolls his eyes to where she is. She's staring at the sunset as he gaze her side. How gorgeous she is as the sunset reflecting on her image. Her thick long eyelashes and her tiny soft pink lips which are look like red-orange open lightly. His heart flutter and he growls.

 _ **Chi! It's getting annoying…**_

He rolls his eyes back and glares at the direction in front of him.

If the world supposed to be this big and round then how come she can't escape from the devil? Does she really have to go back and spend the rest of her life lock forever in the dark? She hasn't sought her freedom yet. How can fate be so cruel? Just how much gods want to play with her life? She still hasn't fall… in love yet…right? It was a mistake that her heart beat wildly for him? It was an accident when she falls for him in the first place, right? Everything is just a trick from god to play with her heart and her feelings, right? She has no feelings toward the devil at all, correct?

She doesn't understand. It must be a mistake from the beginning.

 _My legs are feeling better now… I think I can move, but how do I get out of this situation? I still don't know what he gonna do to me when he takes me back…_

She goes mum as she thinking of a plan.

"Um…Jaken-sama," she mumbles and turns her face a little to the green toast.

"What?" he responds, looking at her.

"You see, I feel like I need to take a bath…" she lies, "Can we go down, please?"

"…You're asking the wrong person."

"Eh? Then who should I ask?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, stupid!" Jaken blurt out.

Sesshomaru shifts his head to them and Jaken flinches.

"S-sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to rise my voice," he bows his head, "It just that Rin say she want to go down and have a bath, my lord!"

"..."

Sesshomaru glances at her and she jolts. Her heart pounds louder in her chest. She holds the kimono on her chest tightly as if he sees through her scheme. She gulps as her hope drifting away. He won't allow it that's why she asks the little toast instead. She shudders.

"I… um I…" she trails off, turning her head the other way as she shakes lightly.

He stares at her for a moment then fly down.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken calls after his lord.

The two heads lizard follows their lord. Rin just observe the situation with nothing to say. What is going on?

Sesshomaru set foot on the ground and glance side to side. Then shortly after, the two heads lizard also land.

"...There must be a river up ahead," he glances over his shoulder to Rin.

"Eh?" she surprises and her heart jumps.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken stares wide eyes at his lord.

Jaken cannot believe his ears. Does his lord just do as the human ask? Is this really his lord? Unbelievable.

He walks to the direction and Rin jump down from the two heads lizard back.

 _What's going on? I think for sure that he won't spare me a second about what I say… But who cares._

 _*doki doki*_

 _The sound in my heart won't slow down at all… Is it a success?_

She walks to Jaken and stop beside him.

 _No, I shouldn't let my hope up. I'm talking about a devil here…a devil._

A moment pass as Sesshomaru gone and Jaken sighs, sitting near the two heads lizard.

"Sesshomaru-sama is late…"

 _Oh…_

She was so catch up in the circumstance she didn't notice that moment has already gone by.

 _This is a perfect timing._

Rin smiles.

 _Maybe I should get away while he's still away… What a chance!_

"What are you smiling at?"

She startles at Jaken question.

"eh… no no, it's nothing…" she waves her hands.

 _Damn, this is bad… If I make any suspicious moves, he will notice… I totally forgot about him…_

Rin sighs.

 _I guess I will have to wait until he let his guard down._

"Is that so… Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The toast spots the lord and rush to him. Rin jerks at the name of the devil.

Did she just miss her chance of escaping? Really…

"A river is up ahead," he speaks as he come and stops not far from her.

"Ah…i-is that so…" she answers and stand up from the ground and brush the dust from her kimono.

"Jaken," he turns to his vassal, "stay here."

As he finishes talking, he turns and walks gesturing Rin to follow.

"Eh…but Sesshomaru-sama…?"

 _What? Is he planning on going with me?! You're joking right?!_

Rin run after Sesshomaru. She follows his back until they reach the river he mentions.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "Didn't you say you need one?"

"Um…yes…" she rolls her eyes away.

 _But why are you here! Even if it was a lie, do you want to see me naked that much, you devil?!_

Her face starts to flush at the thought of bathing naked in front of the devil thus that is not her attention.

Sesshomaru's a little startles as he see the redness on her cheeks. He had seen many women flush over him, but not nearly enough compare to her. Her flushing face always stirs the demon inside him. He turns, facing his back on her.

"If you're planning on running away then don't even think about it."

 _Huh?_

Rin turns and look at the devil, but he's already in the distance.

 _W-what the? So he does know? Then… am I to give up…?_

Rin starts to take off her kimono.

 _So what if he knows! There's no way that I gonna lose this chance! After I have come this far I'm not gonna go back…!_

She goes into the water and start to wash her.

 _Does he think that if he threating me likes that then I'll be too scared?! Hmph, don't underestimate Rin! I'll show you even if it means death… As long as I get away from you!_

* * *

Jaken sit near the fire that he just finishes making. He turns to the two heads lizard and then back to the direction where his lord and the human gone. Sesshomaru fading in view and Jaken jump up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He calls to his lord but no answer.

Sesshomaru sit facing his back to the tree, close his eyes and think. He can't believe what he just did. Why would he do such unbelievable thing? He just takes her up on her offer and found her a stream. What's more, he even went and searches for any youkai who's near and gets rid of them. What has he done? It is none of his business yet why would he go to such a length?

Silence fill as Jaken keeps staring at his lord.

"Ano…Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken starts.

"..."

"Don't you think Rin is taking too long?"

Sesshomaru suddenly realize. Just how long have he been sitting there with all the unreasonable thought? He set up and stands swiftly. Her scent is still around, but why is she taking so long? He dash rapidly to the river. Did something happen to her?

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He pays no heed to his vassal calls.

He stops on his feet. The place is empty. He growls. Where is the mortal? Her scent is still around, but she is nowhere to be found.

He travels the river a little down as her scent fly around and his eyes lay flat on the kimono on the brush.

 _ **She…runs off?**_

He snarls as anger boil inside. Very clever. She dares to run away just right after he told her not to? Is she really that stupid to think she can escape successfully? Don't make him laugh.

He flight to the other side of the river. There's no scent of her.

 _ **The water must have washed away her scent. To think that she would uses such a trick…**_

She run away, leaving her kimono behind to trick him, but what is she wearing? Running naked?

He starts to chase after her even without her scent. She must have gone back to the village since they still haven't gone that far. He need to catch up to her soon because if he don't she will enter the barrier again. And if she passes then everything he has done will be for nothing. He won't let her pass after he has taking a hold of her. She would to return with him back to the castle.

* * *

Rin run and run and run. She doesn't care if the brush were to scratch her or not. Her life is on the line. He must be on the move by now. If she doesn't run fast enough he will catch up to her.

Moment pass and she pants heavily but she did not slow down at all. She can feel the pain through the cut. Her arms and stomach and legs are all get cut lightly enough to hurt. Her chest and lower part are cover with her obi as she tears them into half. If someone was to see her, they must think she was crazy, running half naked like that.

She has been running quite for a while now, so where is she? She run and scans around her. If she's lucky enough and encounter the village again, will she stay? But then that mean she will cause harm to everyone in the village. Realization hit her as she realizes something.

 _Aki-san…_

How can she forget about him? He's dead because of her. She will never forgive herself for causing his death. If it wasn't for her, he would still alive.

 _I'm sorry, Aki-san… I'm very sorry. I know you won't forgive me, but I'm so sorry…!_

She spots on something on her run although it's a little dark now.

"That is…"

She turns to the direction and her eyes widen. She breath a breathe of relief. That is the places where Aki and she come pick up dry woods. Then that must mean the village is very close!

She huffs loudly in her mouth. Abruptly, she feels like she was shot by lightening. She glances back. Shiver start to rise.

 _N-no._

She pants.

 _No way. He's close?_

She glances back and huffs.

 _Come on! Move faster! I can't afford to be catch when the village is so close! Who would want to go back with that devil!_

She makes a couple more dash and glance back terribly. Then she sees something in the distance. It shocks her even though it is so light and tiny in the far distance. She knows it is there. He's there!

 _No. No. Noooo!_

She pants louder.

 _Ah! Almost there!_

She sees the meadow. The village is just beyond that.

Sesshomaru see the small figure in front of him. He flight faster.

 _ **I won't let you pass that… Rin!**_

His demon roars inside and his eyes start to bleed red. Did he just call her by her name? Leave no second to spare, he dash his fastest.

He finally reaches her back and abruptly catches her wrist.

"Kyaaa!" she screams, "Let go!" she turns over and see the devil with his eyes full of red and his pupils were blue irises and the red marks on his face widen.

He shocks her. The first time she witnesses something so frightening from Sesshomaru. Well, it's not the first time that she sees, but she can't recall the time when she saw it. Sesshomaru see her shock face. He knows people will be shocks if they haven't seen his demon form before, but her shocks expression didn't leave a good image to him.

"N-noooooo!" she screams out loud and struggle in the weirdest way.

She snaps his hand and dash again. He barks and chase after.

 _H-he's going to kill Rin! He's going to eat Rin! Noooo!_

 _*crack crack*_

 _ **Shit! The barrier again…!**_

He stops on his track as the human disappear in front of him.

 _ **She got away again…**_

 _*crack crack*_

 _ **Dammit!**_

He turns and walks out of the barrier. His eyes start to turn back to amber.

 _ **But that expression on her face… I can't get it out of my head… Does this Sesshomaru scare her?**_

He pauses.

 _ **But… why do I care…? Perhaps it was just a shock to shock…**_

He changes into a ball of light and fly away into the sky, sending away the unreasonable thought.

 _ **I'll wait for her next move. She will shortly set foot out again. I know she won't survive hiding in the barrier forever.**_

* * *

Rin pants hardly as her house is in sight. She looks back, but he is not there.

 _That was so scary!_

The sound in her chest thunder so louds and fast. She feels like it going to pop out of her chest at any moment.

She huffs, opening her door and go inside. She falls on her knees and sits. She notices how heavy her legs have become and tired they are. She can feel her body shaking now as she calm down a little.

 _I never knew he would be that scary…_

She hides her face with her hands.

 _What should I do now if he attacks the villagers? I can't let anyone die…_

She pants.

 _I should get away from here before he come and attack. …But I'm so tired…_

She yawns.

Despite saying that she should leave the village she falls asleep. After everything she has been through today, she sleeps like a dead person. She didn't know how long she is going to sleep if it's not for the noises outside.

" _Nnnmhhh"_ she groans under her sleepy head.

She rolls over and rubs her eyes.

"Rin-san! Rin-san! Are you in there?!"

 _Huh?_

She blinks her eyes in surprise.

 _That voice… It can't be…!_

She set up quickly and walks to the door.

"Rin-san! Please open the door if you're in there!"

He keeps pounding on her door nonstop and the door slowly open. Rin peeks from the inside.

 _!? Aki-san!_

"Rin-san!"

He hugs her suddenly and she freezes.

 _Eh? Wh-what?_

"I'm so glad you are okay, Rin-san! I'm so glad! I'm so really glad!" He keeps on blabbing, "Thanks goodness. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"A-Aki-san…" she voice out, "You're...alive...?"

"Yes." he answers.

He releases her and she takes a deep breath. She then looks at him.

"Is it really you?" Her voice shakes as she recalls yesterday terror.

"Yeah, it's me," he looks at her, "It's really you too isn't it, Rin-san?" he smiles.

"Unm!"

She brushes the tear from her eyes.

"May I come in?"

"Eh. Ah, y-yes. I'm sorry. Please come in."

She makes them tea as they sit silence for a minute.

"I was surprise that you suddenly show up in front of my door." She starts.

Aki sip his tea, "Because I was worry about you."

"I'm sorry..." she lowers her head.

"No, I was thinking that if something happen to you I won't forgive myself because I was there and I couldn't do anything."

"Aki-san…"

"I failed to protect the person I love…" he looks at her.

She blushes.

"B-but I'm still alive, so you shouldn't think of something like that."

"I know," he sip his tea again, "But where were you? When I came to you were nowhere to be found." He asks.

That question startles her, but he didn't notice.

"I… I was taking away by him, but then I escape…"

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Rin shakes her head, "No, he… didn't…"

"That's good." He heaves a sigh of relief.

"But I was surprise. You actually carry a sword," She reasons, "You never carry a sword before…"

"Ah, that?" he laughs, "I don't know why but I feel like I need to carry one yesterday…"

Rin stares at him for a moment, "To be honest, I thought you were really dead back then because you did not respond to my call… I thought that I kill you. I was so afraid…"

"I also thought that I was done for too. But maybe god takes pity on me and don't want me dead because I still have to rescue you…" he press, "However, it was already so late when I come to my sense. You were gone."

"Aki-san…"

"I curse myself for not being able to protect you."

"I'm sorry that I make you go to such an extent." She apologizes, "You survive and that's enough."

"Same for you too, Rin-san. I couldn't sleep last night. My heart was pounding so loud and fast that I feel like I was going to die if something actually happen to you... that's why I was such a hurry to see you…"

"You worry too much," she smiles, "I was happy that you did your best to rescue me."

"But I didn't rescue you…" he lowers his head.

She stares at him, "Still, you did try to find me right? That's enough prove that you were trying to save me."

"Rin-san…" he peers back at her, "As I thought I—!"

"Aki!"

A voice comes from outside interrupt him.

"Oh, it already time huh? I have to go. I will… visit you again."

Rin stands up and walk him out of her door. He rushes to the girl and glance back at her and waves.

Rin stands between the door and looks at them.

 _They look good together… I'm so glad you're alive, Aki-san… I have no right to take away your happiness._

She closes the door back in.

* * *

Ahhh! Seriously I was stuck with this chapter! I didn't noe it was this hard to think of a plot for her escaping lmao… well, I just make it hard for me lol. I just hope you like it . . . . . . . omfg, some new guyz appear!

This chapter is seriously LONG! !

Review please, mina-san! (^_-)/


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Caution:**

 _ **Sesshomaru thought**_

 _Rin and everyone thought_

Chapter 11

Rin continue to stay in the village although she says she should leave. Since the day Aki visit her and day pass after day, she feel strange. Nothing happen and the villagers live as peacefully as ever. What's going on? It's like the thing she had been through never happen at all. And thus, Sesshomaru should be attacking the villagers by now, but he is nowhere to be seen. Just what exactly is going on?

Rin lay on her back to the daisies and inhale and scent into her lung. It's already been two weeks since the accident with the devil. How come everything seems so normal and peaceful? She was so confused.

She closed her eyes and shot her thought.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha."

A voice echo as it laughs happily.

 _Hm? Someone's there?_

"Hahahaha."

 _Who's there?_

She opens her eyes and follows the voice.

"Ah! Wait up! Don't run!"

She see the tiny figure and it dash away. She quickly and run after.

"Please, wait!"

The tiny figure stops near the cherry blossom. She rushes to it.

"Why are you running away?" she asks.

The tiny figure turns over to her.

 _Eh?_

It surprises Rin. She can't see his face well, but she knows that mark on his forehead. It looks familiar.

"Wh-who are you? Are you by yourself?" she asks in return.

The boy giggles.

 _H-he's so cute!_

"You won't tell me your name?" she inquires again.

She peers down at the little boy and he smile to her, gesturing her to lower her ear. The little boy whisper into her ear softly.

"Eh? So that was your name?" she rises up and stares down at him, "It was a really beautiful name." she comments and the boy smile brightly at her.

He then turns and run away, laughing jolly.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you going?!" she yells where she stands.

The boy halts and turns back to her. She stares at the boy. He then gives her a brilliant smile before he disappears in view.

"Ah, he's gone…"

 _I wonder who child he is. Why is he here by himself?_

.

.

.

" _Unnnhmm"_ Rin groans from her dream.

She slowly opens her eyes.

 _Who was that?_

She set up. Stare at the cherry blossom. It rustling and the petals fall endlessly.

 _I always have strange dream when I sleep here… Not long ago, it was a woman and now a child…_

She stands up, brushing the petals away.

 _This place very is odd. Not just that, the villagers also odd. It was too peaceful. Not a single thing happens since I set foot on this village. It makes it looks like something is protecting this village from…prying eyes…!_

She gasps.

 _Set foot? Prying eyes? Now that I think about it. That woman, she did say the same thing…! If I recall correctly, she mention about something is protecting the village and… it was pure…!_

Her eyes widen.

 _Could it be?! Now that I think about it… it was strange that Sesshomaru…sama didn't attack the villagers… No, it's not that he didn't… it just that he can't because… he can't pass through it?! That explains it why he not following me back then when I was right in front of him… it must be the barrier that keeps away dangerous creatures for entering this village… And because it was too pure, even for Sesshomaru-sama, he can't enter…_

Rin sighs as she solved all the pieces.

 _How can I have forgotten about this… she already told me not to go out because she must have known that Sesshomaru-sama was searching for me… I even forgot about it all and set foot out of the barrier and let myself and Aki-san in danger. I'm such an idiot!_

She takes a deep breath and descends to her home.

* * *

Sesshomaru stares quietly at the full bloom moon. The sound of his clothes snapping as the wind dances in the area.

"..."

Jaken watch his lord silently not far from behind and so the two heads lizard.

 _Sesshomaru-sama is more quiet now since he failed to retreat Rin._ _He is already quiet enough, but now he is even more quieter…_

Jaken sighs.

 _Damn that Rin. How dare she run away while Sesshomaru-sama was around? But what I don't get it was, why would Sesshomaru-sama wastes time here for a mere human? What is he planning to do with Rin once he retreat her?_

He sighs again.

 _I have served Sesshomaru-sama for decade now but I still don't understand him… What is he thinking…_

Jaken continues to watch his lord back, gloomily.

* * *

It happens in one morning. Rin faints as she was doing her laundry. When she come to and sun was already set. It's never happen before in her life, but now it's happening. She feels tired lately. She also couldn't eat much. Every morning she wake up, she feel like her energy is draining away. She is sick.

 _I wonder what's wrong with me… I don't feel like going out… I just want to lazy around and lay still on my futon…_

Rin sighs.

 _What kinda sickness did I get myself into? Is it because I was playing with Aki-san and everyone else late lately and I get sick?_

Rin stares at her celling.

"…I'm hungry."

She set up and her stomach growl.

 _I'm glad I'm the only one around. If not I don't know what to do with is sound of hunger…_

Rin stands up and roll her futon and put it away.

 _Hmm… I wonder what I should cook…_

She moves to her tiny kitchen and start to cook.

"I guess miso soup is fine…" she giggles, "It's been a while since I last have miso soup."

She cooks and inhales the delicious steam into her lung. Something is not right. She feel… sick.

"Ung-hmphm!"

She covers her mouth rapidly and turns over. Unable to hold on any longer she storm out of the house. She throws up, but nothing comes out. Her body shakes and she feel dizzy.

 _W-what's going on? What's wrong with me...?_

She pants, supporting her body with her hand against the wall.

 _Why do I suddenly… throwing up…_

She moves her shaking legs back inside. She starts to vomit again as the smell come into contact. She peeks from the corner of her eye to the steaming miso soup stew.

 _I-I have to remove it from the fire…_

She gets closer to the stew and the smell become stronger. She do her best as she hold onto her vomiting and grab the miso soup stew quickly and place it hardly on the ground as she dash once more outside.

She's throwing up again. After she done vomiting she sinks to the ground.

 _This is too much… what kinda illness is this? My body feels so weak now…_

She pants with her blurry eyes. She waits until the smell inside fade then went back in. She rolls back her futon and lay down. Placing an arm on her forehead to check and it's normal. She wipes away the sweats and her eyes become heavy.

 _Why am I already this sleepy? My eyes, it just getting heavier and heavier…_

Her eyelids finally cover her brown orbs.

 _I think it's okay if I just rest a little more… but… I still haven't eaten my breakfast yet…_

Her consciousness takes her away as she falls into oblivious.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama,"

His vassal tries to form a conversation.

"..."

"Why are you suddenly stop, my lord?"

"Don't you see it?"

"Hm?" Jaken narrows his eyes at the meadow, "It just a meadow."

"..."

Jaken stares at his lord. Sesshomaru looks expressionless as he stares at the meadow in front of them.

 _Why would Sesshomaru-sama come here?_

He looks back to the meadow.

 _Is something in there? Why isn't he moving and just look?_

Jaken glances back at his lord and then back to the meadow.

 _I wonder what it is in there…_

Jaken move his tiny legs and step forward.

 _*crack crack*_

"Gahhhhh!"

He falls back as he was shock by the barrier. He pants under his tiny breath as his back facing the ground.

"W-what was that…" he asks, huffing.

 _It almost got me…_

Sesshomaru stares down at his vassal.

"…It's a barrier which keeps away youkai to enter."

 _I… I wish you could have said that sooner…_

"We're going back, Jaken." He informs his vassal as he turns and walks off.

"Ah! W-wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken stumbles up and support his body with the two heads stuff.

After a moment of following his lord, Jaken open his mouth.

"Ano…Sesshomaru-sama,"

"What is it?" he responds.

"Are we heading back to the castle?"

"What if we are?" he answers into a question without turning back to the toast.

"E-ehh?" Jaken surprises, "We're really going back?"

"..."

"I am so glad, Sesshomaru-sama that you finally decided to head back, but what about Rin? Do you know where she is? Is it okay to leave her?"

"...She found herself a nice place to hide. It won't be a problem if this Sesshomaru would to gone for a couple days."

 _Eh? Rin is hiding somewhere?_

"Where is Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asks.

"Inside the barrier."

Jaken jumps in surprises.

"R-Rin is inside the barrier?"

His lord answers no more to his vassal.

"We're flying, Jaken." He tells the toast as he floats on his feet.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken run and grab onto his lord mokomoko and they take off into the air.

 _To think that Rin could find such a dangerous place to hide herself from Sesshomaru-sama. Now I understand why he was so mad when he came back without Rin. Even the strong Sesshomaru-sama cannot pass through the barrier… But I think I have been through something similar to this…?_

* * *

Sesshomaru lands and Jaken get off. He then trail to his room.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes to the voice.

"Sara?"

"Yes," she bows to him, "it's me, Sara."

 _W-what is this human no human doing here?!_

Jaken squeezes back.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru calls.

"Yes?"

"Go and take care of the thing that needs to be taken care off."

"Eh, but my lord—"

"Just go." His lord interjects.

"Y-yes."

Jaken leave with a bow.

Sesshomaru then direct his gaze to her, "Now then what do you want?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you when you just return from your journey, Sesshomaru-sama."

"..."

"This reminds me of our first encounter," she implies.

Sesshomaru just stares at her without uttering any words.

"But this is not why I come here," she sits between the window, "Would you please listen to my flute? I want you to be the first person to hear. It was Sara new music."

She places the flute on her lips and closes her eyes. The melody starts to come to life. Her long hair dances behind her back because of the wind. Sesshomaru shot his eyes close as the melody pass his ears. It is a sad and yet lovely melody. It describes how much she's in love with him and how much she wants to be by his side.

Sesshomaru mind drift away with the air music. As he calm down a little the image of the brown orbs human girl flushing face comes to view. He opens his amber orbs in shock and the hot boiling in his chest. He constantly feels his heart beating. It's not necessarily beating fast, although it does pretty often when her image pop up without his awareness. It beats hard inside and he feels uncomfortable because it's driving him insane?

The flute stops and the woman playing it open her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asks, "Does my flute annoy you? I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru turns his back on the woman and go to his desk. The woman looks at him curiously. He takes off his armor and put his two swords on top of the desk.

 _ **Why does my body feel so hot all of a sudden… I need a cool bath to cool down…**_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the woman calls.

He rolls his eyes back, "How long are you going to remain here?"

"Eh, I'm sorry, please forgive me." She drops from where she sits and bows down her head, "I'll be taking my leave." She raises her head and Sesshomaru seen to be startles.

What the hell? What surprises him?

"Sara…"

"Yes?"

 _ **I believe for a moment there I saw her… Illusion? No, her personality is similar to her… perhaps that's why…? Then why… why is something like this happening? ...It's very starting to irritate this Sesshomaru.**_

"Leave." He directs her.

"Yes." She takes another bow and then vanishes.

Moments pass as he calm his thought.

"Jaken," he calls, "Jaken!"

"Y-y-yes! Coming my lord!" the toast squeaks outside and bang into the door.

"Get a cool bath ready." He orders his vassal from the corner of his eye.

Jaken gulps down. What's wrong with his lord? Why does he suddenly seem mad? Did that human no human woman does something to make his lord angry?

"Y-yes, right away Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken dash out quickly to ready the bath for his lord.

 _What's wrong with Sesshomaru-sama? He seems to be in a normal mood a moment ago when we return here. As I thought, that human no human must have done something to Sesshomaru-sama! Damn that woman!_

Jaken finishes preparing the bath and inform Sesshomaru. He goes into the bath and cools down his sense and his mind. He never wants anything unrelated to do with his life. Still, is Rin really not related? Is he serious?

* * *

Done :D Sorri this chapter is not making that much of a sense lol… I just go with the flow and finished it. This chapter is not what it is supposes to turn out lol… but I did manage to finish it anyway… hehehehehe…

We have some stubborn guy here haven't we? Why don't he just admit it that he starting to fall for her? lol… it must be hard since his pride was so high? Lmao…

Review / comments please! ^^

Thanks… see you at next chapter…


End file.
